


No Boundaries

by Basez_Dreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale about falling in love, then dealing with all the trials life throws at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the memory of Sammyndeansgrl1
> 
> This was written for spn_j2_bigbang 2010.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past rape (non-J2) homophobia, jealousy

Working part-time at his local gym had its perks. In fact, it had very good perks and Jared was busy staring at one of them now. Pale skin gleamed in the florescent lighting as legs pumped a steady pace on the tread mill. It was hard concentrating on helping out beginners and old dudes, because every time he tried to turn back to what he was doing, the object of his affections flexed or wiped his face with a towel.

Yeah, he had it bad.

Like, right now, he was trying to show some wannabe cougar, who had the most plastic tits he had ever seen and a face that looked like it had been on too many rollercoaster rides, to operate the cross trainer, and yet all he could focus on was the fluid movements of the stranger on the treadmill. God, he was gorgeous. Dark blonde hair, a body to die for, and the cutest freaking freckles Jared had ever seen. He hadn’t been close enough to see the colour of his eyes, but he bet they were green.

“You know,” he heard the 40+ year old Barbie doll say to him as he came back to himself, “my husband’s away on a business trip,” her hand travelled down his back, “and he’s not back until tomorrow night. You fancy giving me a more... _private_ lesson?” Her question was accompanied by a squeeze of his ass he and jumped, floundering for what to say. He hated when this happened. It’s not as if he could just announce he was gay. This was Texas (21 st Century or not) after all. And if he hadn't been so distracted in thinking of an excuse he could have been more prepared for the object of his fantasies walking up to them and taking them both by surprise.

“Hey, babe, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Jared looked up, startled by the voice, and very much thankful, too, to see the treadmill runner standing behind him, arm now securely around his waist. “Hey...you...”

“So, what time you finishing, today? I thought we could go back to mine, have a few beers and...fuck.”

The wannabe cougar frowned in disgust, huffed and walked off.

“Dude, thanks for that,” Jared said as he turned around properly to face his rescuer. “She’s been coming on to me since she got here.”

“No problem,” the other man said, shrugging as if it were nothing.

“I’m Jared,” Jared said, thrusting his hand out suddenly, and holding it there awkwardly waiting for the stranger to take it. He almost pulled it back, but then a warm hand took it.

“Jensen,” Jensen told him, smiling brightly. “Nice to meet you, Jared.”

From that moment on, Jared was lost.

****

Turned out that, while Jensen was desperately hot, funny, kind and sexy as hell, he was also very much taken. A few days after their first proper meeting, Jared walked into the Starbucks across the street and saw Jensen there. He almost went over to say hello, but stopped short when he saw the man he was with. And that just wasn’t fair, because this man? Was fucking beautiful. From his black hair, to his skinny jeans, right down to the fact he was wearing make-up. Make up for Chrissake! Jared didn’t _do_ guys with makeup (Boy George, Adam Ant...ewww), but this guy, who was now trying to suck Jensen’s lips off his face indecently, made Jared want to change that little rule.

His coffee was now ready, and he was just about to sneak off when Jensen caught sight of him and called out to him.

“Jared! Hey!”

Jared silently cursed his luck, and turned, putting a smile on his face. He noticed the way the other guy looked him up and down, and couldn’t help but feel self conscious of the fact that he was wearing his board shorts and flip-flops instead of something more stylish.

“Hi Jensen,” Jared grinned, feeling on slightly uncomfortable.

“You in a rush or do you want to join us?”

Jared’s eyes snapped to Jensen’s other half, making sure it would be okay, and judging by the smirk (God, that was sexy), it was. “Nope. I’m in no rush.” He pulled out the spare seat and sat down, placing his cup on the table.

“This is my boyfriend, Adam,” Jensen said by way of introduction.

“Good to meet you,” Jared said, taking Adam’s offered hand.

“You too, honey.”

“I rescued Jared from some blonde tart who was hassling him,” Jensen laughed, turning towards Adam. “Turned out she was homophobic, so it all worked out well.”

“I can imagine you’d get that a lot, huh, Jared?”

Jared could feel himself blushing and felt like the biggest dork on the planet. “Not always, but it gets kinda annoying when all you want to do is show them how to operate the bike and all they’re thinking about is riding _me_ like I’m the bike.”

Adam threw his head back and laughed, the sound clear and booming. Jared looked over to Jensen who was chuckling himself, and Jared felt himself relax immediately.

“I think I’m going to like knowing you, Jay.”

Jared started at the nickname that rolled so easily off Adam’s tongue.

“What? Shouldn’t I call you that?”

“No, it’s okay. Just took me by surprise, is all.” Jared took a sip from his coffee, savouring the sweet taste of caramel before he swallowed. He almost laughed out loud when he caught both Jensen and Adam following the movement.

Adam suddenly looked at his watch and groaned. “Shit, babe, I gotta go. Class starts in a few. Gotta keep those students in line.”

Jensen nodded and leaned in to give Adam a quick kiss, which quickly turned downright dirty. Jared had to avert his eyes otherwise he would have to explain the sudden case of wood in his shorts.

“Bye gorgeous,” Adam breathed before he pulled away.

“Bye,” Jensen replied, a dazed look on his face.

“Hope to see you again, Jared,” Adam called as he took off. A moment later he was back planting one on Jared’s cheek. “It was good to meet you.”

He laughed out loud at the look on Jared’s face and walked away, long legs carrying him out of the coffee shop.

“He always like that?” Jared asked, watching him go. He turned back to Jensen, who simply shrugged.

“Kinda. We’re sorta...best friends who fuck around a lot, you know?”

“So when you said he was your boyfriend you basically meant...?”

Again, Jensen shrugged. “That he’s a boy and my friend?” It was posed with a question and a smile. “We just...we’re not good in a relationship, but we like to mess around. If either one of us gets a real ‘love interest’,” he said it with finger quotes, “then we stop it and just remain best friends. So far, it’s working out pretty well.”

The hope that bloomed in Jared’s chest was almost too much for him; heavy and aching. He wanted to do a little happy dance in his seat, thanking whoever that he actually had a chance, an honest-to-God _chance_ with Jensen!

“So, if I were to ask you out, say for dinner...that would be okay?”

This time it was Jensen who blushed and looked down. “Yeah,” Jensen said, looking back up shyly. “That would be really okay.”

Jared was right; Jensen’s eyes _are_ green.

****

Jensen was pleased that Jared didn’t seem put off by Adam and their ‘arrangement’. Other guys he had tried to date got all weird about it or they just didn’t like Adam on sight. Jensen had no time for those people. But Jared...he could tell Jared was different. It felt like his heart started singing when he first saw Jared, like his soul just suddenly ignited in a way it never had before.

He hoped it would go further than just a few random dates and if it did, he and Adam would have to talk.

****

As well as part time shifts working at the gym, Jared also took classes at UT. He was majoring in English and right now, it was kicking his ass. Ever since he had been in high school, it had been his dream to be as good as his English professor. Every lesson with Professor Sanderson had only furthered his longing to be a journalist. She always encouraged him and coached him through his creative writing assignments. He didn’t think there was ever a piece he wrote that she didn’t give a glowing report. As the years went by it never changed, and now, he had one more year before he was due to graduate.

His late class finished at nine, and then he had to go and meet his best friend since junior high, Kris. The dude was tiny and he used to have the most amazing voice (that still hurt so much to think about in the past tense) and he was the best friend Jared could have ever had. He was there when his grandma died, he was there when he came out to his brother and he was there when subsequently Jeff left. Heck, he had been there when he lost his virginity. Literally.

So yeah, they were as thick as thieves.

But that still didn’t explain why Jared was meeting him at Red Lobster. He hated fish; hated the smell, the taste...everything. And fair enough, that’s where Kris worked part time, but still. Fish. Ew.

Thankfully, though, just as Jared walked in, Kris was pulling on his jacket.

_Hey,_ Kris signed as he approached Jared, and Jared grinned back warmly. _You ready to go?_

“As I’ll ever be,” Jared laughed, nudging his shoulder into the other man as they walked out together. They were heading out for a few beers to unwind from the day and just to hang out. “I met someone,” Jared blurted out suddenly.

Kris turned to look up at him, his eyes shining with laughter. _You did? Where?_

“At the gym. God, Kris, he’s so...God! I can’t even describe him. He’s just so beautiful.”

_Wow, you’re really gone._

“What gave you the clue?” Jared laughed. “But he’s got some weird relationship with his best friend, who by the way, is so your type, it’s not even funny.”

_Weird how?_ Kris wasn’t going to touch the ‘your type’ comment with a barge poll. He’s seen what Jared thinks is his type, and he’s so not going to go there again.

“I don’t know. They fuck around a lot but they’re not in a relationship. I don’t know, does that seem odd to you?”

Kris shook his head, signing. _Not_ _really. C’mon, Jay, you know plenty of friends who have had that arrangement and it means nothing more than sex. Why, you worried about this dude?_

“No, I just...don’t want to cause any problems between them.”

_What about this guy, what’s his name?_

“Jensen. He didn’t say anything too specific other than it was just an arrangement.”

_Well there you go, then. Stop worrying you’re pretty oversize head about it._

“Hey, short-ass. My head is not oversized!” Jared punched Kris’s arm before pulling him along with him into the bar. Moments later they were sat in a booth, each savouring the first taste of Budweiser after a long day.

_I think I’ve met someone, too_ , Kris signed suddenly, his eyes focusing on his hands that were moving rapidly, as if he were afraid Jared might see what he was saying.

“Oh yeah? Who?” Jared was intrigued. Kris didn’t meet anyone; Jared deemed he was too fussy while Kris claimed he had standards higher than Jared’s. Unfortunately, they both knew the real reason was a lot more complicated than that.

_I don’t know._

Jared threw his head back and laughed, his hair flopping away from his face, only to fall back into to disarray when he put it back down. “How do you not know?”

By the blush that was colouring his cheeks, it was safe to say Kris hadn’t tried approaching the man.

“So really, you haven’t met anyone, you’ve just seen them from afar?”

_Okay, technically, yes, but still._

“Right, so what did he look like?”

_Tall, black hair...blue eyes..._ makeup, yeah, he wasn’t going to mention that bit, _wicked dress sense._ Kris shrugged. _He was way out of my league anyway. He’d probably want a boyfriend that could at least say his name._

Jared leant across the table and grasped Kris’s hands. “I wish you would stop your self-deprecating bullshit. Any guy would be lucky to have you, exactly as you are. Don’t you dare think anything different. And no one is out of your league.”

Kris laughed silently, and even so, Jared could tell it was without humour. _When someone calls you a freak because you can’t talk, it’s hard to let it go._

“I know, dude, I’m sorry. But you gotta know you’re fucking awesome and anyone who meets you is so Goddamn privileged it’s not even funny.” Jared looked at Kris earnestly until the shorter man nodded in defeat rather than acknowledgment. “So, where did you see this guy?” Jared asked, steering the conversation away to slightly less serious things.

_Last night at the open mic night at Crush. He took over that stage like he fucking owned it. And his voice!_ Kris sighed, looking for the most part like a dreamy teenager. _I’m so pleased I can’t sing anymore, because if I had to go up after him...I wouldn’t have bothered. He’d be a tough act to follow._

Jared let that one slide. “And you didn’t even catch his name?”

_No. I was in the bathroom and when I came out he was on stage._ Kris’s eyes glazed over slightly and Jared smirked fondly at his hopeless best friend.He wasn’t always so timid and he used to talk, but then he met Danny and things changed. It was small things Jared noticed at first, like Kris would cancel his plans with him, or wouldn’t drink when they _did_ go out. But then Kris started to flinch away from him and it wasn’t until Jared caught Kris with his shirt off that he saw the bruises and realised what was going on.

He tried to make Kris see that this was all wrong; that there was no way Danny should be hitting him, but Kris denied it. He came up with stupid excuses that Jared could see right through; he fell, he walked into a door. Fucking cliché as shit, but he still wouldn’t back down. That was until Danny raped him and almost killed him. Jared had never been so scared in his life than to see his best friend on life support, covered in cuts and bruises, bones broken.

Eventually, Kris had woken up, but he hadn’t uttered a word since. Seeing a therapist didn’t help and like anything, it was something they just had to adapt to. Jared had helped him learn sign language so they could talk and so Kris could testify against Danny when he went on trial. Danny was now serving ten years in prison with no hope of parole. And Kris was serving a sentence all of his own.

Jared came back to the present when he realised Kris waving at him, trying to ask him a question. He blinked. “Huh?”

_I said, have you called Jensen yet?_

“No. Not yet. But I will. Tomorrow. I don’t want to seem too eager.”

Kris rolled his eyes. _If you say so, dude._


	2. Two

It wasn’t normal for Jensen to stare at his phone, heart jumping every time it rang thinking it would be Jared. Telemarketers got a shouting at, Adam got whining and his mama got stilted, one word answers. Couldn’t they see he wanted the line to be kept free?

And he was sure Adam was doing it on purpose. Idiot.

He was just settling down, ready to watch _Glee_ (best freaking show out there, in his opinion. Adam didn’t need to know that...) when his cell rang again. He didn’t even bother looking at the display, already knowing who it was.

“Adam, would you just fuck off? If Jared calls while I’m on the phone to you, I’m gonna skin you alive.”

“Um, it’s not Adam.”

Jensen suddenly sat up straighter, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Jared?”

“Yeah,” he heard Jared laugh down the line. “You expecting someone else?”

“God, I’m sorry. I thought it was Adam. He’s been calling me all day just to piss me off. Hence the greeting.” Jensen chuckled, slightly uneasy. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem, man. My brother used to pull the same shit on me all the time.”

“Tell me about it! I think Adam’s bad? My brother was an ass! Totally had me wanting to kick his ass at least three times a week. That Reese from _Malcolm in the Middle_? He was only half as bad as my brother was.”

Jared’s laughter in his ear made warmth curl in his stomach and he relaxed back into the cushions, pulling his feet up to tuck under the afghan that was at the other end.

“Man, that show was awesome!”

“I know, right?”

Jared was silent for a couple of seconds, but Jensen could tell he was gearing himself up, so he just sat patiently and waited. He chewed on his lower lip, suddenly anxious. What if he didn’t ask?

“So, are you free tomorrow night?” Jared asked, and Jensen could hear the nervousness in his voice.

Breathe. “Yeah, I am.”

“You want to have dinner with me? Then maybe have a few beers?”

“I’d love to. What time were you thinking?”

“Around eight? I can pick you up if you like?”

“That’d be really good. I’ll give you my address.”

When they eventually hung up, Jensen was giddy with excitement for their date the following day and had to try and stop himself from bouncing on the spot. Instead, he pressed play on the remote again and watched _Glee_ until Adam arrived with take-out and beer.

****

Jared was so nervous he couldn’t quite believe he still had a steady grip on the steering wheel. Before they ended the phone call, Jensen had given Jared his address when Jared offered to pick him up. He was still slightly wary of the Adam situation, but Jensen had assured him it was fine and there really wasn’t anything to worry about...and Jared believed him.

A little after eight o’clock Jared was pulling up outside Jensen’s home, a lavish but quaint looking house. The sudden thought that Jensen had money made him feel a little inferior, but he brushed that aside. His mama always told him it wasn’t money that made a man rich, and Jared truly believed that. He smiled in fond memory of her telling him that after Chad Michael Murray, the high school douche, told everyone that Jared got his clothes from Goodwill. It wasn’t true, but that didn’t stop people believing it. Chad always had the latest games console or fashions, but he had the personality of a trout. His mother was right.

With a deep, cleansing breath, Jared pushed the door open and made his way up the path. As he stood waiting for the door to be opened, he brushed down his shirt and made sure his flies were done up. It was barely thirty seconds when the door was opened and Jensen stood in front of him, looking breathtaking in black dress shirt and jeans.

“Hey,” Jared breathed, heart beating just that much faster from seeing Jensen.

“Hey yourself,” Jensen smiled. “You want to come in for a bit? I’ve just got to find my glasses.”

 _Dear God, he wears glasses._ “Sure,” Jared managed to get out. “You wear glasses?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, closing the door once Jared was inside. “I would wear my contacts, but my eyes feel so dry. The lounge is straight through; make yourself comfortable while I look. I shouldn’t be long.” 

Jared nodded and followed Jensen’s instructions. He settled himself down on the plush couch and took his time looking around the room. There were pictures, of which he assumed were family and friends. He noticed a couple of Adam dotted around and couldn’t help but feel a little stab of jealousy. The room was tidy and seemed to be kept to some sort of order, but what he noticed next, and really he should have noticed it when he first came in, was a piano. He recalled laborious piano lessons as a child and wondered if Jensen could play or if it was just a very big ornament.

He was about to get up and inspect further, but Jensen appeared and all thought flew out of his head.

“What?” Jensen asked self consciously, looking down at himself. “Do I have something on my shirt?”

“Huh?” _Eloquent, Jared._ “Oh, sorry, no. You just look...you look really good.” He grinned to himself when he saw a flush creeping into Jensen’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “You do, too.”

“Thanks.So, you ready to go?”

“Almost. There’s just one more thing I’ve got to do.”

Jared stayed rooted to the spot when Jensen approached him, moving until they were toe to toe. He looked down and could barely breathe he was so in awe of Jensen. Those eyes, that mouth. He gasped lightly when Jensen reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned up to press his lips against Jared’s and Jared met him half way. It felt like there were sparks igniting where their lips were joined in a soft press.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you,” Jensen admitted softly when he pulled back.

“Me too,” Jared told him truthfully.

Jensen smiled at him and pressed another soft kiss to his mouth, no less amazing than the first, and then stepped away. “Okay, let’s go.”

****

Dinner was going smoothly. Jared felt like he could relax and be himself around Jensen, and it seemed that maybe, just maybe Jensen had a thing for giant dorks. He couldn’t help it, though. He couldn’t help that Jensen’s demeanour made him so comfortable that he let his mouth run away from him. He spoke, probably, about most things in his life. His family, his friends, school and even his secret ‘passion’ for seeing how many gummy worms he could fit in his mouth at one time. He spoke about Kris and how much his friend meant to him, and he could see Jensen taking on board every bit of information without so much as faking interest.

Jensen, in turn, spoke about himself and kept Jared riveted. He learned that Jensen was older than him by four years, he and Adam have known each other since they had to share a room at college and that, like Jared, he was the middle child with an older brother and a younger sister.

“It’s so weird that we all have the same first initials,” Jared laughed.

“Yeah, it is kinda strange,” Jensen admitted, laughing along with him.

Jared took a sip of his drink just as he felt Jensen’s foot brush along the inside of his leg, causing him to choke on the beer.

“Sorry,” Jensen apologised, blushing, and pulling his foot back.

“No,” Jared coughed. “Just took me by surprise.”

Jensen smiled softly at him and allowed his foot to return to continue the light caress he had intended it to be.

“So what do you do?” Jensen asked after a few moments. “You work at the gym full time?”

“Oh, no. I’m at UT in my final year. I’m majoring in English and creative writing with the hopes of being a journalist.”

“Awesome,” Jensen said, sounding enthused. “What type of journalist?”

“Mainly investigative journalism, but,” Jared shrugged, “we’ll see. What about you?”

“I’m a vet.”

Jared almost dropped his fork. “Really?”

“Yeah, why?” Jensen looked a little unsure. “Don’t you like animals?”

“No. I mean, yeah, I love them! Seriously, I’m probably the biggest animal lover there is, especially dogs. I have two dogs, Harley and Sadie, but they’re back at home with my parents so they can be looked after properly. It wouldn’t be fair to have them cooped up in an apartment all day when I can’t be there to take them out.”

“What kind of dogs are they?” Jensen asked him, his chin propped up on his hand, eyes never looking away from Jared’s expressive face and over-the-top hand gestures.

“Harley is a Mastiff cross and Sadie is a German Shepherd/Dingo cross. She’s my girl. Tell her to do something, she’ll do it. Harley, on the other hand, is completely bonkers. But I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“Sounds like a good pair to me,” Jensen said, smiling at the way Jared’s eyes were so bright when he spoke about his dogs. He really did love them. He moved his hand, reaching across the table and tangled his fingers with Jared’s. His hands were huge in comparison to his own, and it made his dick twitch in his boxers with the thought of having them on him, wrapped around him, in him. The mental images that suddenly flitted into his brain did nothing to stop his cock swelling. He tried to shift discreetly in his seat, but with the knowing smirk that Jared was giving him, it was obvious it wasn’t working.

“You want to get out of here?” Jared asked, already dropping his napkin on to his plate.

“Oh hell yeah.”

****

They ended up back at Jensen’s place as Jared knew Kris would be back at their apartment. It’s not that he didn’t want Jensen to meet him, it was more along the lines of not wanting anyone around while he was doing his utmost to make Jensen scream.

As soon as the door was closed, Jared had Jensen pressed up against it, his taller frame crowding Jensen back into the cool wood. His mouth was fused with the smaller man’s, tongue slipping past plump lips to taste what Jared could only describe as _Jensen_.

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned as Jared pulled his mouth away and started pressing suckling kisses along his jaw and down his neck. His legs fell open slightly and Jared took his chance to press his thigh up against the hard ridge of Jensen’s cock.

“God, Jensen,” Jared gasped, pressing impossibly closer, making sure to rub against Jensen. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone as bad as I want you right now.”

“Yes,” Jensen groaned, fingers tangling in Jared’s hair. “Please. Want that...want you.” His hips thrust against Jared’s leg of their own accord and his eyes rolled back as the pleasure hit, his head falling back to thump against the door.

“Bedroom,” Jared panted, pulling his mouth away from Jensen’s supple neck, trying to hold on to some semblance of control.

It took a couple of moments for Jensen to realise that Jared’s solid weight had left and he opened his eyes to see Jared looking at him, biting his lower lip, eyes almost black with want.

“Bedroom,” Jared repeated.

Jensen nodded his head, almost to himself, and pushed away from the door. He stumbled as if his knees were made of jelly and Jared caught him, holding him close. Jensen could feel heat filling his cheeks and whether it was embarrassment or arousal, he didn’t know. He just knew that having Jared’s hands on him was driving him crazy.

He steadied himself and a moment later he was guiding Jared down the hall by his hand, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn’t bother turning on the light; the moon was coming through the window like slivers of silver beams, providing them with all the illumination they needed.

In a matter of what felt like seconds, Jensen was on his back on top of the comforter, in nothing but his black Calvin Kline’s that were tenting almost obscenely.Jared stood before him, still dressed, obviously taking in the sight.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Jared asked, his voice soft, as if he were in awe.

Before Jensen could reply, Jared was pulling off his own clothes, and then, when he matched Jensen’s state of undress, he joined him on the bed. He leaned over Jensen, kissing along his neck again, and Jensen whimpered when he felt the drag of teeth.

His arms wrapped around Jared, pulling him closer, fingernails dragging along his skin. Jared hissed into his throat and thrust against his hip. Why the hell did they leave their boxers on? Jensen was so desperate to feel Jared completely against him that it felt like he was burning up with the need. He started wiggling, trying to get his boxers off, but Jared really wasn’t helping.

“Wait,” Jared groaned, moving so he could slide down Jensen’s chest. He kissed his way down, taking the time to lick and bite at Jensen nipples, who in turn arched against him, legs splaying open wantonly.

With the reaction Jared was getting he decided to keep paying Jensen’s nipples attention. The hardened nubs pressed against his tongue and he sucked them into his mouth, first the right one, then the left and back again.

Jensen couldn’t believe it; Jared’s ministrations were going right to his cock and before he knew it, his back was arching and he was coming, coming so hard, in his boxers. He grunted, the pleasure blasting through his veins like lightning. Slowly, cock still twitching, and not losing much of its hardness, he came back to himself to see Jared staring down at him in shock.

“I’m sor-” he started, but was cut off by Jared’s mouth crashing down on his.

“Fuck,” Jared gasped. He was panting, and Jensen could feel his hips twitching against him ever so slightly, “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

“It was a first for me, I gotta say,” Jensen said, panting. “Can you take my boxers off now?”

Jared didn’t answer, just nodded and slid further down Jensen’s body, sliding his fingers under the elastic. He pulled them down, Jensen helping by lifting his hips, and threw now sticky underwear on the floor. Jared’s head dipped and his tongue slipped out to lick a stripe up Jensen’s cock.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned cupping the back of his head, “if you don’t fuck me, like right now, I’m going to combust and you’re going to be left with nothing but a pile of ash.”

Jared chuckled and lifted his head up. “Just wanted to taste you.” He moved back and off the bed and quickly pulled off his boxers, and stood there in his full glory.

The way the moonlight played across Jared’s body made him look like something from one of Jensen’s best fantasies. But his fantasies didn’t come close to the real thing. When Jared moved to crawl back onto the bed the light caught his cock and Jensen’s eyes widened. He was huge, but was that...?

“You’re pierced.”

Jared looked down at himself and then back up. “Yep.”

“Christ.”

“Do you have stuff?” Jared asked, sliding up so he was lying on top of Jensen, their cocks touching for the first time and both of them groaned.

“Yeah,” Jensen whimpered, arms flailing out to reach the night stand. He managed to pull the drawer open, but couldn’t get his hand inside.

“Here,” Jared said, stretching his hand out. He groped around until he found what were unmistakably lube and a condom packet. He dropped them beside Jensen and moved back so he was on his knees. He grabbed the lube and flicked the cap open, squirting a liberal amount in his hand. He covered his fingers, and then reached in between Jensen’s legs. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

Jensen nodded his head and bent his knees so that his feet were planted fully on the bed and spread his legs as wide as he could. At the first touch of Jared’s finger, he couldn’t help but moan and tilt his ass up.

“Please,” he whimpered as Jared just held it there. He sighed in relief when Jared seemed to take pity on him and slipped his finger inside. “Oh, God...” Jensen groaned, trying to calm his breathing.

“That good?” Jared asked, as if the answer wasn’t obvious. He let Jensen adjust for a couple of seconds, and then pulled it out only to slide back in with two.

“Jay!” Jensen exclaimed as Jared brushed against his prostate. “Ah!” His cock was now fully hard again, pulsing dully and leaking pre-come onto his navel.

Jared scissored his fingers, trying to get Jensen to loosen up as much as he could before adding a third, then a fourth finger. By the time they were completely sheathed in Jensen’s body, Jensen was thrusting back onto them, fucking himself.

“Can’t wait,” Jensen groaned. “Please...need you-ugh-need your cock.”

“Okay,” Jared said, pulling his fingers out. “Okay.” He ripped the condom packet open and slid it on his hard dick, being careful so as not to catch it on his piercing. He lined himself up against Jensen’s twitching hole, and paused. “You ready?”

“Yes!” Jensen cried, pushing his hips down to try and get Jared inside him.

Jensen almost screamed as Jared finally, _finally_ , entered. The pleasure was outweighed by the pain for a split second, but then Jared’s piercing scraped up against him and that was it, he was gone.

“Move,” he grunted. He reached up and pulled Jared’s head down to him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Jared did as he was told and pulled out as best he could with Jensen holding onto him and then slid back in. He grunted against Jensen’s mouth and repeated the motion, picking up a slow pace. It wasn’t long before both of them were dripping with sweat and trembling with near desperation.

Jensen broke away from Jared’s mouth, his hands sliding down to cup his ass in encouragement. “Harder,” he groaned, arching his neck as Jared marked his pale skin.

Jared’s thrusting sped up, and Jensen matched him, slamming back as best he could. He could feel his balls drawing up, and knew it wouldn’t be long now.

Jared suddenly shifted, and the new angle hit Jensen’s prostate dead on and that was the final catalyst. Jensen cried out, the sound bouncing off the walls as he spurted between their stomachs, never even touching his cock.His muscles fluttered and tightened around Jared and within seconds Jared was groaning and following him over the edge, hips losing their rhythm to the jerky movements of orgasm.

They stayed there, shivering and shaking from the intensity of it until Jensen’s legs started to cramp. He let them slide down to the bed and cradled Jared against him.

“I’ve never...God, Jared, that was incredible.”

Jared lifted his head and placed a kiss on Jensen’s chin. “I know.” His head dropped back down and Jensen smiled. His fingers came up and slid through Jared’s damp chestnut locks.

Eventually, Jared pulled back enough to slide out of Jensen and to take the condom off. He dropped it in the bin next to the bedside table and then he picked up his shirt to wipe them both off as best he could.

Finally he crawled back up so he was lying against Jensen who was starting to shiver, sweat cooling on his skin.

“C’mon,” Jared said, “get under the covers.”

They both moved around until they were in the bed, Jensen wrapped up in Jared’s arms, head resting on his chest.

“You know, I hate working out.”

“What?” Jared asked, looking down at Jensen.

“I hate working out. I kept coming back to see you.”

Jared kept looking at Jensen and then burst out laughing. “You’re the only reason why I wanted to come in. The thought of seeing...it just made my day when I did.”

They were quiet for a few moments.

“You’re staying, right?” Jensen asked suddenly unsure. He didn’t know whether he meant tonight or for good, but either way, Jared’s answer was the same.

“Yeah, I am.” Jared squeezed Jensen lightly, running his fingers up and down his arm until it came to a stop again.

Jensen smiled and closed his eyes, listening to Jared’s heat beat as it lulled him to sleep.

Jared wasn’t far behind him. But before he drifted off he looked down at Jensen and couldn’t believe his luck. He pressed a soft kiss to his damp hair, and then allowed himself to settle down into sleep, never quite remembering feeling as happy as he did now.

He didn’t hear his phone vibrating in his pocket, text messages filling is inbox from Kris.

****


	3. Three

Jared came back to awareness slowly, the heat from the body next to him making him not want to wake up. He stretched slowly, enjoying the way his joints popped, and he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled to himself when he saw Jensen lying sprawled out next to him, looking peaceful as he slept.

He just lay there, staring at the other man, hardly able to believe that last night had happened and not regretting it for a second. If anything, he only regretted that he hadn’t last long enough for it to be as drawn out as he would’ve liked.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Jensen suddenly mumbled, and Jared jumped slightly. 

“I can’t help it,” he said honestly. “You’ve got pillow creases and your hair looks like a giant bird’s nest.”

Jensen’s eyes cracked open in what Jared could only call a glare. “You’re supposed to say I look beautiful in the morning light and wax poetic about my freckles. Not insult me.”

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen on his forehead. “I didn’t want you think I was creepy.”

“Too late,” Jensen smiled, craning his head up to capture Jared’s lips with his own. The fact that Jared didn’t care about morning breath spoke volumes to him. Even as Jensen rolled on top of him, tongue slipping into his mouth, all he could think about was how perfect this all felt.

****

When they eventually surfaced from the bedroom and had a shower (together, to conserve water) Jared picked up his phone to see if he had any messages. He was surprised to see had thirteen text messages, all from Kris. 

** Jared u nd 2 get home. **

** Jared, freakin answer ur txts! **

Why the heck couldn’t Kris explain what was up in his texts? It was times like this that Jared really missed the fact that Kris couldn’t talk. It would be so much easier to just call him.

** Wots wrong? R u ok? **

Jared waited all of thirty seconds before his phone buzzed and a reply came through.

** I’m ok. Jeff is here. Turned up last nite. **

Jared felt his stomach plummeting to his shoes.  ** Y? **

He chewed anxiously on his lower lip as he waited for the reply.  ** Didn’t say. I think sumthin happened @ home. He’s actin weird **

Weird was one word for it. He hadn’t seen or heard from Jeff in almost two years, after he came out to him. To cut a long story short, Jeff had punched him in the face, called him a dirty fag and told him he was no longer his brother. Jared had worried for months to come that Jeff would tell his parents, but he never did, and he could at least thank his brother for that. After Jeff’s reaction Jared had lost his nerve and had never told his parents he was gay.

** Ok. I’ll b home in 30mins. I’m @ Jen’s. **

** You tellin him everything? **

** 4 the most part, yeah.  **

Jared took a breath and sighed.

** Don’t take 2 long coz Jeff’s up & he’s bout 2 come start lookin 4 u. **

Jared’s nervousness increased tenfold and he wondered what the hell his brother was doing here.

After he put his phone away, Jared made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Jensen was busy plating up eggs and hash browns with sausage. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Jensen said as he put the frying pan in the sink. He turned back around and saw the look on Jared’s face and stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got to go,” Jared said and could’ve kicked himself because Jensen’s face fell so fast that Jared almost got whip lash from seeing it happen. “No, it’s not because I want to, I swear.” He went over to Jensen and cupped his face, encouraging the shorter man to look at him. “If I had my way I wouldn’t leave here today. I want to be with you, Jensen, and for something so much better than a one night stand.”

“Then why...?” The frown on Jensen’s face was so adorable that Jared couldn’t resist trying to kiss it away.

“My brother,” Jared said as he pulled back. “He turned up at my place last night and I haven’t seen him since I told him that I was gay. It didn’t go over well and he pretty much disowned me as his brother.”

“Shit, Jay...I’m sorry.”

Jared shrugged.

“So what is he doing here?”

“That’s something I have to go and find out and I really don’t want to.” For the first time in God knows how long, Jared felt tears burning in his eyes remembering the last time he saw Jeff. Jared allowed himself to fall into Jensen as he pulled him close, burying his face into Jensen’s neck. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to fall about in front of Jensen so soon in their relationship; he didn’t want to scare him off. 

“I’ll be here if you need me,” Jensen said when they pulled apart. “Just call and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Jared said, and he meant it.

****

When Jared arrived home he stood outside the apartment building for almost ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to go inside. Eventually, after one too many strange looks, he walked up and went into the apartment he shared with Kris. When he got through the front door, Kris was there, pulling him into a hug that Jared readily returned.

_ I’ll be in my room if you need me _ , Kris signed to him and Jared nodded in thanks. He took a deep breath and then moved further into the apartment to find Jeff sitting on the leather couch in the living room, looking exactly how Jared remembered him being.

Jeff stood and Jared didn’t move. His heart was beating double time and he was finding it difficult to breathe.

“Hey little brother.”

Jared’s world went black.

****

Jared groaned as he opened his eyes, consciousness rushing back painfully. “Fuck,” he groaned, moving his head to find Jeff and Kris looking at him with worry in their eyes and wait...was that Jensen?

“You fucking girl,” Jeff chuckled, but Jared could hear the relief coming through. “You went down like a sack of potatoes.”

“I’m pleased I amused you,” Jared grunted. He pushed himself up only to be pushed back down by two sets of different hands. 

_ Take it easy, Jay _ , Kris signed. _You hit your head pretty bad_.

“Jen.” Jared reached out for Jensen who was standing just behind everyone. “What’re you...?”

“Kris got your phone and made me call him,” Jeff said. “

_ You’ve been out for a goddamn hour and I panicked _ . Kris shrugged, looking a little pale. 

“I guess that’s my fault,” Jeff said, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I knew I should’ve called but I thought that if I did you wouldn’t want to meet me, so I kinda decided not to give you the choice.”

“Thanks,” Jared replied dryly. This time, when he moved to sit up, no one stopped him. He looked over at Jensen who looked like he was itching to get to Jared. “Jen...”

That was all Jensen seemed to need and he was at Jared’s side within seconds. Jared curled into him as soon as he sat down, not caring that his brother was there. This was his home and he would not let his homophobic ass of a brother stop him from being himself.

_ I’ll... I’ll leave you guys to it, _ Kris signed. He kissed Jared on the side of the head before he left the room, the colour in his face returning.

Jared could see the curiosity in Jensen’s eyes while he watched Kris sign, but that would have to wait until later. Much, much later.

“I should go, too,” Jensen said, making a move to go.

“No,” Jared stopped him. “Please. Stay. I need you here.”

Jensen nodded and settled back down.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Jeff asked after long minutes of an uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah,” Jared replied, not even thinking about his answer. He suddenly realised what he said and looked up at Jensen. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw the huge smile that spread across Jensen’s face. 

“So...I guess you’re wondering what I’m doing here, huh?” 

“Kinda.” 

“Are you going to give me any more than one word answers?”

“No.”

Jeff sighed, flopping down into a free chair. “Fine. Listen, Jared...I know this is a shock, me being here, after all this time and everything, what we said.”

“What _you_ said, Jeff. As I remember, you were the one calling me names and telling me you no longer wanted to be my brother. You were the one who cut all ties and all I did was tell you about myself, something that I was so afraid of telling anyone for fear of the reaction I’d get.”

“I know!” Jeff exclaimed, face looking more earnest than Jared ever remembered seeing it. “I’m so sorry about all those things I said. I have no excuse, it was like as soon as I opened my mouth I couldn’t stop and I couldn’t take it back. I have never regretted anything more in my life. I should never have done that. As an older brother I have a duty to look out for you and beat the crap out of anyone who hurt you. Turns out I was the thing I was supposed to protect you from.”

“Well, that’s all great, Jeff. But do you even realise what that did to me? I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn’t even tell Mama and Dad? I wanted you to be the first to know because I thought you’d be there for me. I didn’t think you could hate me so much for something I can’t control.” Jared could see tears in his brother’s eyes, but he refused to feel sorry for him. He curled his hand around Jensen and held on, drawing strength from his lover.

“Jared, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sure you are, but I can’t forgive you, Jeff. Not yet. You hurt me too much.”

Jeff hung his head and wiped at his eyes. “I’m getting married,” Jeff said after composing himself. 

“Oh yeah? Anyone I know?”

“Sarah Holden.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he laughed out loud. The sound was unexpected and Jeff looked at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. “She used to beat me up in kindergarten.”

“I know. Mom kinda had a go at her about that the first time I brought her home. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so intent on destroying someone.”

“And Sarah came back?”

“Yeah. I guess she saw something she liked.” It was quiet again for a moment. “I want you to be my best man.”

Jared’s eyes widened again and he found he couldn’t even reply, too taken aback. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask but it would really mean a lot. There’s no one else I even wanted to consider.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Jared said eventually. 

“That’s more than I could’ve hoped for,” Jeff replied, a small smile on his face. “I know it’s going to take a lot, but I want to make all this up to you. I...I miss you. I want my brother back.”

“I miss you, too,” Jared said honestly. “And you’ve always had your brother. I’ve just been waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass.”

“Hey, it only took me two years!” Jeff tried to joke and Jared appreciated the effort.

“I’m open to bribes, by the way. You know, a beer for a reconciliation or whatever.”

“A beer I can do.”

****

It had almost been three months since Jeff came to see Jared and they were steadily building their relationship back. Jared still hadn’t quite forgiven Jeff for everything he had put him through, but they were gradually getting there. In fact, just that morning, Jared had accepted Jeff’s request to be his best man. So that called for a celebration of sorts.

“How about we go to Crush tonight? All four of us?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen cook. He had offered to help once and never again. It seemed that if Jared touched any kind of food that was cooking, well, it had a tendency to catch fire. “Kris needs a night out and I think it’s only fair that our best friends meet each other, don’t you?”

“That sounds like a good idea, babe. God knows Adam’ll be there. He’s said something about the hottest guy he’s ever seen being there the past few times, but he’s never actually met him. Hell, even if the entertainment sucks, Adam’ll provide us with everything we need.”

“Hey, could you tell Adam about Kris?” Jared asked, his tone serious. “Not, you know, why or anything, but just let him know about him not talking? I don’t want it to be really awkward for Kris and I don’t want Adam to get offended if Kris doesn’t talk to him.”

“Sure, babe,” Jensen said. He moved the frying pan off the heat and moved so he was standing in front of Jared. “You really worry about him, don’t you?” 

Jared reached out and pulled Jensen close, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “Like you wouldn’t believe. Does it...”

“Does it what?” Jensen asked, his own arms coming up to encircle Jared’s neck.

“Does it get weird for you, that I’m always so conscious of him? I don’t mean to be, but I’ve been doing it for so long now and I can’t just switch it off-”

“Hey,” Jensen said, pulling back so he could look at Jared properly. “Stop. It doesn’t make me feel weird, it doesn’t make me feel, I don’t know, second in your life. I would never want you to stop worrying about him when I kinda worry myself. I’ve only known him a short while but I can see how much he means to you. He’s important to you, so he’s important to me.”

“You really mean that?” Jared asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Of course I do. We’re in a relationship, Jay, and you mean more to me than anything ever has before.”

“God, Jensen,” Jared sighed, pulled his lover back into an embrace. “I love you.”

They both stilled, neither breathing as the words that Jared just uttered were absorbed. Jensen moved first, pulling back again so he could see Jared’s eyes. “What did you just say?” he whispered.

Jared was unsure whether to actually tell the truth or lie. Although, it would be a stupid idea to lie because it was obvious Jensen had heard him loud and clear.“I love you,” Jared said quietly.

“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.”

“I know.”

Jensen’s hands came up and cupped Jared’s face, framing his cheeks in his fingers. “I love you, too. God, Jared, so much.”

A smile broke out across Jared’s face with an intensity that could rival the sun. He ducked his head and captured Jensen’s lips with his own. He kissed him slowly, completely unhurried, revelling in the way Jensen kissed him back. 


	4. Four

Crush, as expected, was heaving. People were milling around, watching the act on the stage or pressed up against the bar, demanding drinks. Luckily Jensen and Adam had arrived just in time to the snag the last booth.

“What time is lover boy getting here?” Adam asked Jensen, his made-up eyes scanning the crowd, looking bored. 

“Any time now. And would you cheer the fuck up? I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you lately, but you need to freaking smile or something.”

Adam looked over at Jensen, eyebrow raised and a smirk in place. “Care to elaborate?”

“You!” Jensen told him, leaning forward across the table. “You’ve been so miserable it’s like I’ve been hanging out with fucking Oscar the Grouch! Is it because of that guy?”

“Shut up.” Bingo.

“How many times have you seen him here?”

“I don’t know...one, maybe two times a week?” 

“And you haven’t been able to talk to him at all? He’s always gone?”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed and looked down at his painted nails. “I hate that I feel like this. I’ve never even spoken to the guy and yet it’s like he’s under my skin. Every time I try to find him, it’s like he sees me coming and runs.” Adam looked up at Jensen and glared. “Don’t. Say. One. Word.”

Jensen held up his hands in mock surrender. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Adam rolled his eyes and looked back out into the crowd. “Sure.”

Jensen was going to say something else, but then he saw Jared coming towards him and he smiled, his heart beating just that much faster. “Hey!” he called out, waving. He stood up and was greeted with one of Jared’s blinding smiles, his slanted eyes crinkling at the corners. 

As soon as Jared reached him, he reached out and embraced him, pulling him close, kissing him slow and sensuous. Every time he did this, it felt like the first time all over again. It was cut short due to something being thrown into the back of his head. He broke away and looked at Adam who was sitting there with that goddamn smirk on his face again. 

“Don’t forgetyou’ve got company,” Adam teased. “As much as I would love to continue watching the love fest I want a drink. Any takers?”

While Adam was up getting the drinks, Jared and Jensen sat down, Jared pressed tightly against his lover, their hands automatically curling together under the table. Jensen seemed to suddenly realise that Jared was alone. “Hey, where’s Kris?”

“Oh, he’ll be here in a minute. He had a couple of things he needed to do before he could come out.” 

As if on cue, Kris was there, smiling and giving them both a little wave. He moved so he was sitting down opposite Jensen and removed his coat.

“Hey Kris,” Jensen greeted him, smiling. “How are you?”

Kris signed _okay, sorry I’m late_ slowly so Jensen could make out what he was saying. When Jensen had first started seeing Jared he made a point of telling him he wanted Jared to show him some sign language so he could talk to Kris. They had tried the note pad and pen approach, but it’d been difficult for Kris to keep up. Jared had proceeded to teach him some, making their time hanging out less strained. 

_ Where’s your friend? _ Kris asked, making sure Jensen could see what his hands were doing. 

“Getting the drinks. Beer okay?”

Kris nodded and settled back, relaxing into the leather cushion of the seat. 

“Here you go, bitches,” Adam called as he got back to the table, placing the tray on the table. “Don’t say I never do anything for y-” He cut off as he looked up at the newcomer and froze.

Jensen looked from Adam, to Kris, to Adam and back again, a confused frown on his face. “You guys okay?”

“You’re...you’re him,” Adam breathed, his body finally moving again.

“He’s who?” Jared asked, completely confused. 

“Oh my God,” Jensen breathed, his eyes going wide as the proverbial penny dropped. 

“What? What?” Jared asked, pulling on Jensen’s hand, trying to get his attention. Jared watched Adam, incredulous, as he all but fell into the empty seat next to Kris and just stared at him, like he was trying to devour him with his eyes. It was from looking at Adam that his eyes trailed over to Kris, who looked like he was moments away from having a panic attack.

“Kris?” Jared let go of Jensen’s hand and leaned across the table, reaching out for Kris. “Are you okay?”

Kris started shaking his head, his breathing coming in rapid bursts and Jared new from experience that Kris was close to having a breakdown. 

“Adam, get up,” Jared commanded, his voice tight. When Adam made no move to get up, Jared shouted, “Adam, move!”

Adam was shaken from his daze and he did as Jared asked, but before he could get too far, Kris was catching his arm, holding him in place. 

Adam stopped and looked down at the hand wrapped around his arm.He looked up at Jared, a blank look on his face.

  
Jared gently grasped Kris' shoulders and said, "Hey, you alright?" 

  
Kris took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded, his hand still wrapped around Adam's arm. Jared turned his head and looked down to where Kris was holding onto Adam, a small frown furrowing his brow. He looked back at Kris and cleared his throat. "Do you wanna go?" he asked.  
  
Kris shook his head no.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kris nodded, swallowing thickly. _I can do this,_ he thought. _I can do this_.

  
Everyone settled back down in the booth, Jared eyeballing Adam occasionally as he continued to stare at Kris as if he were a starving man staring at a steak and potato dinner.

The four of them sat there quietly, feeling somewhat awkward before Kris kicked Jared in the shin under the table, grasping his attention away from where he was currently glaring at Adam.

“Ow!” Jared exclaimed, reaching down to rub his abused leg. “What was that for?”

_ Introduce us, you ass, _ Kris signed, rolling his eyes.

Jensen was laughing behind his hand while Jared continued to glare. As he opened his mouth to do introductions, Adam blurted out possibly the most stupid thing either Jared or Jensen had ever heard.

“What’s with the signing? I know you’re not deaf because you kept coming to listen to my set, so what’s the deal?”

“Adam,” Jensen groaned, face-palming at his friend’s lack of tact. “I already told you.”

“I know,” Adam said, his eyes defiant. “But I wanted to ask for myself. You didn’t say anything other than he doesn’t talk. So, doesn’t talk as in ever? Or only when you don’t feel like it? Is it choice or is it a medical condition?”

Kris just stared at Adam as if he couldn’t believe he had actually said that, his mouth slightly agape.

Jared, instead of the silent approach, stood up and braced his hands on the table, making the bottles teeter dangerously. “Wait a damn minute,” Jared growled, his eyes blazing. 

“Jared,” Jensen tried softly, putting a hand on Jared’s arm to make him sit back down. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Jared asked, his teeth clenched. He was so angry at Adam right then. How dare he come here and just demand to know these things? Who the hell does he think he is?

_ Jared! Stop! You’re being an idiot,  _ Kris signed quickly, slapping his hand down on the table to get Jared’s attention. _It’s okay. It’s not his fault._

_ How can you say that? _ Jared angrily signed back. _He’s being an ass._

_ But a hot one,  _ Kris winked.

“You think I’m hot?” Adam asked, smirking at the three shocked faces that snapped over to look at him.

“You understood that?” Jensen asked, gesturing between Jared and Kris. 

“Yeah. I have a deaf cousin,” Adam shrugged as if it were nothing.

“So you can sign? How did I not know you could sign?”

“You don’t know everything about me, sweetie.” Adam smiled and lifted his strange pink drink to his lips and took a healthy swallow of the odd looking liquid. He put the glass back on the table and looked at Kris, who was looking everywhere except at him, a deep blush in his cheeks. “Hey,” Adam stated, placing his right hand softly on Kris’. “I didn’t mean to sound like a jerk. I just got a bit frustrated at that idiot over there,” he gestured to Jensen, “for only saying you couldn’t talk. I understand there are reasons, and I’m not going to push. I’d...I’d really like to get to know you. You’ve been on my mind a lot lately.”

_ I have? _ Kris looked incredulous, almost like he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself to believe Adam.

“Yeah. I’ve seen you watching me. But you’re always gone by the time I’m able to talk to you.”

“Hold on one goddamn minute!” Jared exclaimed before Kris could respond. He looked at Adam, not quite believing the turn in events. “Kris is the one that you’ve been all worked up over,” then he turned to Kris, “and Adam’s the one _you’ve_ been pining over?” At the simultaneous nods Jared sagged back into the seat. “Well, fuck.” He picked up his drink and downed almost the whole bottle in a couple of pulls.

“Aww,” Jensen grinned, curling into Jared’s side. “It’s all romantic and shit.”

“Not as romantic as us,” Jared groused, pouting.

“No baby, not as romantic as us. I was your knight in shining armour and there’s not one thing that’s better than that.”

“Actually,” Adam started, grinning wickedly.

“Shut up,” Jensen laughed, reaching over to try and slap him. “I’ll never know why I never noticed how much of an ass you are.”

“Ah, but I’m a hot one. Kris said so.” Adam laughed at Kris’ embarrassed expression and turned to press his lips against his cheek softly. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“You guys should have your own fucking soundtrack. You’re too adorable.” Jensen said, watching the interaction avidly.

“What can I say?” Adam shrugged. “I have a feeling he’s going to be the wind beneath my wings.”

The whole table groaned while Adam just laughed.

****

“I hate you,” Jared grumbled as he was bumped against and had hands grabbing at him from all sides while Jensen was in front of him, grinding his hips to the heavy beat, eyes closed, completely into the music. They had decided to move on from Crush and go to a club. Kris and Adam were...somewhere, while Jensen dragged Jensen onto the dance floor.

Jensen leaned in, hands coming out to grasp Jared’s hips, so he could press his mouth against the taller man’s ear. “Baby, you need to loosen up!”

“Baby,” Jared mimicked. “I don’t dance.”

“But you _can_ dance. That’s the difference. Babe, use your hips and relax. Just dance like you fuck!”

Jensen stepped away, and Jared could see the twinkle in his eyes and Jared took it like a challenge. _Oh, I’ll dance like I fuck, all right._

Jared pulled Jensen back to him just as the song changed to something with a deep, dirty bass line. He saw Jensen’s eyes widen in realisation, and smirked. His hands slid around Jensen’s narrow hips, pulling him tight against his body and positioned them so that Jared had a firm thigh pressing between Jensen’s. He raised his right eyebrow and began to moving, hips picking up a sultry rhythm that he had every intention of driving Jensen wild with.

Jensen’s hands came up around his neck and he held on tight. Jared could feel Jensen’s arousal pushing against his leg and felt his own stirring deep in his gut. Jensen’s skin was flushed and a light sheen of sweat was making him look like he was glowing.

Jared’s hips kept grinding, the movements deliberate in their intention, his cock now hard and pulsing. His hands travelled around to Jensen’s lower back, and he lifted the back of Jensen’s shirt so he could slip his hand underneath to feel the smooth skin he was aching to touch. His other hand slid under the waist band of Jensen’s tight jeans, fingers ghosting across the top of his crack.

He could feel Jensen trembling, hips pressing back in a less-than-rhythmic pace, but it was doing the job. His hand slipped lower, until he could press his finger against Jensen’s twitching hole. Jared didn’t care that anybody could be watching, didn’t care that he was in a room full of people. All he cared about was the man in his arms and getting him to cream his jeans like he was fifteen again.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned in his ear. Jared could feel the tightening of Jensen’s fingers in his shirt and of the tight ring of muscle that was now clenching around his finger. It was a sure sign that Jensen was coming undone.

The song kept going, and Jared was getting close, so close to coming, but he wanted Jensen to get there first.

“More,” he heard Jensen sob into his ear, and what could he do, but obey? He pressed his finger forward, reaching for that place inside Jensen that was guaranteed to drive him crazy. He knew he got it when Jensen started shaking his arms, hips thrusting frantically against his thigh, all semblance of dancing gone.

“Do it,” Jared growled, his voice barely loud enough to be heard. “C’mon, Jensen. Fucking come.”

It seemed that was all the encouragement Jensen needed.  His hips pounded frantically into Jared, and he stiffened suddenly before he started shaking. Jared could feel the pulsing of Jensen’s cock as he came and came, his head pressed tightly against Jared’s chest, shaking and moaning. _  
  
_Slowly, Jared pulled his finger out of his lover’s pliant body, and moved so he was holding Jensen properly, supporting his weight. The music had changed again, a slower track now being played. He was still so hard in his boxers, but that could wait. For now.

He led Jensen off the dance floor, away from the crowd, until they were outside, the cool night air making them shiver.

“You okay?” Jared asked as he led them back to his truck.

“Mmmmm.” Jensen groaned, rubbing his face against Jared’s neck, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. “So good.”

*****

They tumbled into Jensen’s house close to two in the morning. After the rather uncomfortable start to the evening, the four men had finally relaxed and had a good night. Even Jared had seemed to get over the fact that Adam and Kris got on like a house on fire. He could still see Kris holding back, but it was the most relaxed in the presence of someone who wasn’t him he had seen in ages. And it was the first time Kris had let anyone touch him without visibly flinching away or putting more distance between them.

Jared followed Jensen up the stairs, shedding his clothes as soon as they were in Jensen’s room, just letting them lay where they fell. 

“So tired,” Jensen groaned as he crawled onto the bed.

“Gotta go clean your teeth, babe,” Jared muttered as he struggled with his socks.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Okay, but I’m not going to kiss you in the morning.”

“Fine,” Jensen groaned and stood back up to stumble into the bathroom. Jared joined him a moment later and just took a moment to enjoy the domesticity of cleaning his teeth beside Jensen in the mirror. 

Minutes later they were both in bed, curled together under the sheets. Jensen was tucked up against Jared, trying to heat up after being in the cold of his room. This part of the day was one of his favourites. He loved the feeling of being swamped by Jared’s much larger body, the heat from his skin acting almost like a furnace.

“You think Kris and Adam have actually got a shot?” Jensen asked him sleepily.

“If Adam doesn’t mess it up,” Jared replied, curling his body around Jensen

“Why would Adam mess it up?” Jensen asked, his eyes blinking open so he could look at Jared.

“If he pushes Kris too fast too soon, Kris’ll back off and then we’ll have a whole new thing to deal with. And I don’t want that. I want Kris to be happy, and I kinda think Adam is going to be the one who does that.”

“I know,” Jensen replied, relaxing back into the mattress. “Did you see the sparks flying between them?”

“Yeah. It was sort of cute in an I-don’t-want-to-be-watching-this kind of way.”

“How come?”

“Because,” Jared said softly, obviously close to sleep, “I would rather be looking at you.”

Jensen could feel his face flushing with pleasure and grinned. “You sap.”

“Your sap,” Jared replied, pressing his lips against Jensen’s head as he drifted off.

“Damn straight.” And then Jensen was following him in to the land of dreams.


	5. Five

wo Weeks Later.

Jared had just finished a day’s worth of gruelling classes and essay deadlines. To say he was shattered was an understatement. To top it off, his mother had called and requested that he come home for a weekend soon because they hadn’t seen him in a while and it would be nice to see her youngest son (read: let me set you up with some nice girl from church so you don’t have to live in debauchery anymore). He knew his mama meant well, but there were only so many times he could let her get away with forcing him to endure awkward evenings with the pastor’s daughter.

The more he thought about it, though, the more he realised that this could be the perfect time to come out to the rest of his family. The worst that could happen would be that they would react how Jeff did. And maybe Jensen would go with him? 

He looked at his watch and saw Jensen wouldn’t be home from work for a little while yet, so he decided to text Kris and see where he was and if he was due home any time soon. The reply he got made him narrow his eyes a little. _Nope. Adam._

Fine, so his best friend was ditching him for a dude that he barely knows and who doesn’t know Kris like he does...and crap. When did he become such a jealous bitch? He knew he was protective of Kris, and sometimes a little _over_ protective. But he was just concerned. Kris had been through so much and the last thing he needed was Adam putting any pressure on him. 

Jared shook his head. He needed to stop. It was ridiculous. He saw the spark between them, and against his better judgement, he knew that Adam would be good for Kris. 

“Crap,” he cursed, slumping down on to the couch and sulking like a five year old. Eventually he pulled himself back up to find something constructive to do. He could always do some studying, but after the day he had he settled on a shower and then playing Halo. He debated playing Guitar Hero, but figured he’d have to be standing up, so that idea was rejected.

After what was probably the longest shower he had had alone in forever, he found himself in his sweats, playing on the PS3 half-heartedly. Forget the long classes; it was the phone call from his mother that made him feel so exhausted. After dying for probably the tenth time in a row, Jared threw the controller down and just lay down on the sofa. It didn’t take long until he drifted to sleep.

*****

Jared woke slowly, eyes blinking in the dusky light of the room. He groaned and stretched and turned his head to look at the clock on the dvd display. It was almost eight o’clock.

“Oh man,” Jared groaned and rolled off the couch. He stumbled into the kitchen to fix himself a quick drink. He had slept for nearly three hours and there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight. Great.

He ambled back into the living room and picked up his cell. He cursed when he saw he had four missed calls, all from Jensen. He hit the call button without even thinking about it.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted when he answered. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry babe. I fell asleep. Just woke up.”

“Oh. Did you still want to come over?” The slight hesitance in Jensen’s voice made Jared smile.

“Of course I do, you idiot.”

“Great; name calling. The verbal abuse of our relationship starts.”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes even though Jensen couldn’t see him. “You’re a douche, you know that right?”

“Your douche, you ass.”

“Totally. I’ll be over in a bit. Love you.”

“You, too, cutie.” Jensen ended the call before Jared could object to being called ‘cutie’. Jared just planned to get his revenge a little later.

****

When he arrived at Jensen’s, he just let himself in and found his boyfriend sprawled out on his own couch, legs spread wide as he slouched into the cushions. Jared smiled at him and crawled up next to him, curling himself around Jensen’s body. 

“Hey,” Jensen greeted him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head, fingers already seeking out his hair and running through the soft strands.

“Hi,” Jared responded, looking up. He leaned up slightly and caught Jensen’s lips with his own, giving him a soft lingering kiss. 

“Good day?”

“Mmm, tiring. How about you?”

“Yeah, it was good. I had a cat come in that needed an emergency caesarean. Four kittens later and everyone’s doing fine. I had a Labrador-cross come in for an allergic reaction...she was the cutest thing. So playful and soppy; I just wanted to take her home.” 

“How come you don’t have any animals?” Jared asked, threading his fingers with Jensen’s other hand.

“Never really thought about it,” Jensen shrugged. “I suppose I’ve been so busy with work that I just haven’t had the time.”

“Hmmm,” Jared hummed in acknowledgment. “I can’t wait until I get a house with a garden so I can have my dogs with me. I miss them like crazy and you may think I’m strange, but I know they miss me too.”

“That’s not strange,” Jensen shook his head. “Dogs are like little people.”

“Totally,” Jared grinned, tilting his head back to look at Jensen. “You know, you could meet my dogs, if you want...” No time like the present to ask Jensen about going home with him.

“I’d like that,” Jensen smiled back at him. “I bet they’re just like you-over grown puppies.”

“Hey!” Jared cried, trying to sound indignant but failing as laughter slipped from his lips. “My mama called today. She wants me to come home for the weekend. Thinks she doesn’t see me enough.” Jared rolled his eyes. “She sees me plenty, but thinks if I go home more often I’m more likely going to ‘make a connection’ with one of the girls from church she tries to set me up with. She means well, but I’ve had enough of it. So, I was thinking, I’m going to go there and tell them the truth about me. And...if you wanted, you could come with me. Moral support and all.” 

“Are you sure you want me there?”

“Are you serious?” Jared asked incredulous. He sat up so he could face Jensen properly. He reached out and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands, his hazel eyes boring into Jensen’s green ones. “Of course I want you there. You’re everything to me and I want my whole family to know it.”

“Then I’ll be there,” Jensen promised.

Jared leaned in and kissed him again, and then returned to his previous position, curled up against him. 

****

That weekend, after assuring Kris that he was sure he wanted to come out to his parents and the rest of his family, Jensen and he set early off for his childhood home. It was only a few hours’ drive away, but it was long enough for nerves to set in, making Jared uneasy. He had no idea how this was going to go, but he had Jensen with him and as long as he was there, he knew that whatever happened, he would ultimately be okay.

Jensen was driving, so that gave Jared a chance to just look at him. He could see that Jensen was singing along to the radio under his breath, lips moving ever so slightly. It had Jared entranced. He had heard Jensen singing in the shower once before, but when Jared called him on it, he blushed and started stammering. Jared hadn’t heard him again since, but he was working on it. Even Adam had told him his ‘little Jenny’ had a striking voice. It seems that Jared was the only one out of the four of them that was tone deaf.

“You’re staring,” Jensen chuckled, eyes sliding over to Jared before sliding back to the road.

“Can’t help it.” Jared bit his lower lip and let his hand slide over Jensen’s jean clad thigh. 

“What’re you doing?” Jensen’s voice was suddenly a little deeper.

“Teasing,” Jared admitted. “I like it when I get you all hot and bothered, especially when we can’t do anything about it.”

“I hate you.” The words were contradicted as Jensen shifted so he was able to spread his legs a little.

“You love me,” Jared grinned, sliding his hand a little higher. His fingers where almost grazing Jensen’s crotch when Jared’s eyes caught sight of a road sign. “Hey, that’s our turn!”

Jensen jerked the wheel and caught the exit just before they passed it. “You’re going to pay for that later.”

“I hope so.”

***** 

Almost an hour later they were driving down the long driveway to Jared’s parent’s house. It was an old ranch house that they had bought for next to nothing when they were newly married and had restored. When Jared first saw pictures of how it used to look, it was hard to believe it was the same place. It was a great place to grow up in, too. It wasn’t far from his friend’s houses and had a crap load of land. It was awesome.

Jensen parked the car and shut off the engine. He was about to open the door when Jared grabbed his arm.

“I love you.”

Jensen looked at him a little confused. “I love you, too, babe. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”Jared shrugged. “I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s going to be okay. Even if it’s not we’ll get through it. Together.”

Jared pulled on Jensen’s hand to move him closer so he could kiss him. “Thank you,” he breathed, resting his forehead on Jensen’s.

“No need to thank me, baby.”

Just as Jared was about to lean in and kiss Jensen again, there was a knock on the window and he jumped away from Jensen so fast that he smashed his elbow into the door. He cursed and turned to see Megan’s face peering in at them.

“You little shit,” he laughed as he opened the door. He got out and immediately swept up his little sister in a hug, lifting her off the ground. He spun her around a couple of times, listening to her laugh and screech in his ear.

“Put me down, you oaf!”

Jared did as she commanded, a smile almost splitting his face in half. “You,” he said, bracketing her face in his hands, “are a sight for sore eyes.”

“I wish I could say the same,” she laughed, trying to peer around him. “Who’ve you bought with you?”

“Trust you to not be bothered about your own brother.”

“Sorry to break this to ya, Jay, but I’ve spent practically all my life around you. He is fresh meat.”

“Who’s fresh meat?” Jensen asked, approaching the pair.

“You are, apparently.” Jared smiled at Jensen. “Jen, this is my little sister, Megan. Megan, this is Jensen.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jensen grinned, his eyes crinkling in the corners, and shook her hand.

“Oh believe me,” Megan smiled, “the pleasure is all mine.”

“You tart!” Jared laughed, nudging Megan with his elbow. “We’ve only just arrived and you’re already flirting with my guest.”

“Pfft. Anyway, you better get inside, otherwise Mom is going to come out and drag you in.” 

Jared knew that Megan wasn’t lying. His mother really would do that. “Okay, we’ll just grab our bags and then we’ll be in, okay?”

Megan nodded and then ran back inside. Jared went round the car and opened the boot. He grabbed both their bags and shut it back down. “You ready?” Jared asked, walking back over to Jensen, but managed not to stand too close.

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. As I’ll ever be any way.”

Jensen nodded and gave Jared a small smile before they started walking into the house.

They got as far as walking into the house when they were suddenly bombarded by his mother, rushing to Jared if she hadn’t seen him for years. His mother’s flair for the dramatic had never seemed so ridiculous as it did in that minute.

“Jared!” she cried, embracing him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Mama,” he replied, hugging her back. He pulled away after a moment and gestured to Jensen. “Mom, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Jensen.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Padalecki,” Jensen smiled graciously, offering her his hand.

“You too, Jensen. Are you a friend from Jared’s class?” she questioned, dropping Jensen’s hand as soon as she could without seeming impolite. 

“No, ma’am.”

“Jensen goes to the gym I work at and we just clicked.” Jared smiled gently at Jensen. It wasn’t a lie, they did click, but now wasn’t the time to say just how well they clicked.

“Oh, well that’s lovely. It’s nice that you have friends outside of school.”

Jared looked at his mom a little strangely, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, it is.” He looked at Jensen, apologising with his eyes. His lover seemed to understand and gave him a little grin. He had warned Jensen about how is mother could be and even though Jensen assured him he would be fine, he started to wonder whether his mom would do or say something to make Jensen _not_ fine. 

“Where’s Dad?” He looked past Sherri as if to try and see where his dad was.

“Oh, he’s out the back somewhere,” Sherri replied. “Why don’t you go and put your bags away and I’ll get him to come inside, okay? Oh, and I’ve invited Joanna Hudson over for dinner tonight.”

“Mom,” Jared groaned. “Why?”

“Because, Jared, you need to find a nice girl. You’re a young man and you need a young lady to look after you.”

“No, Mom, I need you to stop interfering in my life. You’ve got no right.” Jared felt Jensen’s hand press gently against the small of his back and was pleased that he was there. 

“Jared, please. Don’t embarrass yourself. Just go put your bags away and we’ll discuss it later.”

Jared knew that there was no use arguing with her right then, so he did as he was told and led Jensen upstairs.

“I can’t believe her!” Jared vented, dropping his bag down onto his old bed. There was a roll away tucked in the corner that he assumed his dad had put in his room for Jensen. “As soon as I get through the door she starts.”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen came up behind Jared and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck and the rested his forehead against his shoulder. 

“Not your fault,” Jared said as he turned in Jensen’s embrace. He held onto him for a long moment, just drawing on his strength and body heat. He let go a few moments later and pressed a kiss against Jensen’s mouth. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They headed back downstairs just as Jared’s father walked inside. He greeted his son with a hug and a warm smile. 

“Good to see you, son.”

“You, too, Dad.” Jared patted his dad on the back the way men did when they hugged. He pulled away and made introductions again.

“Great to meet you, son,” Jerry smiled warmly, shaking Jared’s hand.

“You too, sir.”

“Oh please, none of that ‘sir’ crap. It’s Jerry, okay?”

“Okay,” Jensen smiled. He could see where Jared got his warmth from.

“So where are my babies?” Jared asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Give ‘em a call,” Jerry smiled, moving out the way as Jared let blast the loudest whistle Jensen had ever heard. He was pretty sure it almost burst his ear drums. It was then he heard claws scratching on hardwood floors as the dogs ran through the house. Suddenly they were there, two big (well, one huge, the other a little smaller), excited dogs leaping at Jared.

Jared’s laughter rang out and it made Jensen’s heart clench with unadulterated love. It was amazing, this connection that Jared had with these animals. He could see how much Jared loved them and how much they adored Jared in return. 

“Come say hi,” Jared laughed as the bigger one of the two, _Harley_ Jensen remembered, licked Jared across the mouth. 

Jensen approached the dogs, and Sadie was the first one to notice him. She gave him a cursory sniff when he held out his hand to her. “Hey pretty lady,” Jensen cooed and crouched down so he was at her level. Her tail was wagging behind her and she gave a little _woof_ before she jumped up and put her paws on Jensen’s shoulders, causing him to fall back and proceeded to attack his face with her tongue.

“Sadie!” he heard Jared cry, laughter clear in his voice. “Stop it!”

A moment later, Sadie’s weight was gone and Jensen was able to sit up. He chuckled as he wiped his hands across his face, drying off the doggy spit. It was kind of pointless because Sadie was soon replaced with Harley, who was so much heavier than the female.

“Ompf,” Jensen grunted as Harley stood on Jensen’s legs, close enough to somewhere tender to make Jensen wince.

“You guys!” Jared laughed. “Quit it. You’re going to send him running.”

Jared pulled Harley off Jensen and then helped Jensen up. “I think it’s safe to assume they like you,” Jared chuckled.

“They’re brilliant,” Jensen smiled, reaching out to stroke behind Harley’s ear. “And they’re definitely like their owner.” Jensen winked at Jared and Jared had the decency to blush.

“They definitely get their bad habits from him,” Jerry smiled. “That I can assure you.”

“Oh, I can believe it.”

“Hey, what is this? Gang up on Jared day?”

Jerry rolled his eyes at his son. “Go talk to your mother before we go to the supermarket. I tried to dissuade her from inviting Joanna over, but you know how she can be.”

“Okay.” Jared sighed. “Let’s go get it over with.”

“Come on, Jensen.” Jerry said, holding his arm out. “Let me give you the guided tour.”

****

Jared found his mother in the kitchen putting together a grocery list. He let the dogs outside before he went and stood against the counter, facing Sherri.

“Mom?”

“What is it Jared? I’m trying to decide whether to get beef or chicken. What do you think Joanna would like?”

“I don’t care.”

“Jared!” Sherri scolded. 

“I’m sorry, Mom, but I don’t. I don’t want you trying to set me up; I don’t want this girl coming to dinner while I have Jensen here. This is ridiculous and it’s got to stop.” Jared could tell by Sherri’s face that she wasn’t happy with him putting up a fuss, but he had had enough, damnit!

“I’m doing it for your own good, Jared. You need a girl in your life, and she comes from a nice Christian family-”

“For God’s sake, Mother! Just stop! I will not have you tell me what I do and what I don’t need. I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions. I’m sorry you feel like my life isn’t living up to your expectations right now, but it’s my life.” Jared crossed the room and crouched down beside Sherri’s chair, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Please, Mama.”

He thought that she was going to put up more of a fight, but when she said “fine,” her voice stony, he felt like he had won a little battle he hadn’t really realised he had been fighting until recently. 

Jared sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “Thank you, Mama. Thank you.”

****

Jeff turned up just after Jerry and Sherri left for the supermarket. He was currently entertaining Jensen while Jared took his sister aside, working up the courage to tell her he’s gay.

“What’s going on, Jared?” she asked, looking at him from where she was perched on the kitchen counter. “I’ve never known you to be this silent.”

“Ass,” he said with no heat behind the word.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re gay?” she questioned, her face full of innocence. “Because if you are then I already know.”

Jared stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. 

“Oh come on, did you honestly think I didn’t know? Your little smooch fest would have told me loud and clear if I didn’t already know.”

“Smooch fest?” Jared echoed.

“Yes. In the car.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because,” she started, hopping off the counter, “I was waiting for you to come to me and that wasn’t going to happen until you were ready. And just so you know, it doesn’t bother me. You’re the same giant freak that had more muscle magazines than Kurt from Glee.”

Jared didn’t say anything, he just pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Jared,” she whined. “I like my bones intact if it’s all the same to you.”

“Sorry,” he sniffed, stepping back. “It’s just...you don’t know how relieved I am.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m pleased. And I like Jensen. Is he good to you?”

Jared grinned and tried to stop himself from gushing. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“So, it’s just facing the wolves then? You know Mom may not...”

“I know, and I’m prepared for that. I’m going to do it when theyget back and then we’ll see.”

*****


	6. Six

Jared paced nervously in his old room, hands wringing together as he waited anxiously for his parents to get back from the supermarket. He had put it off for so long but he couldn’t do it any longer. He couldn’t keep calling Jensen his ‘friend’ when he was so much more. His parents needed to know the truth about him. 

Jensen had offered to be there with him, and no matter how much Jared wanted to take him up on it, he knew he had to do this on his own. So Jeff and Megan had taken Jensen down to the small lake where they used to go rock jumping as kids. He had to control himself because he desperately wanted to go with them so he didn’t have to do this, but in his own mind he knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

Maybe he should’ve waited until after Jeff’s big day, but his brother said it was best to get it over and done with so that if any issues arose then they could sort them out beforehand rather than waiting for months and Jared not being able to relax.

So here he was, waiting so very impatiently for his parents’ return.

A half an hour later he heard the car pull up into the driveway and he took a deep breath, trying to calm the storm of butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach.

He made it downstairs slowly, trying to bide his time. He found his parents in the kitchen putting away the groceries. He stood by the door until his mother spotted him and beckoned him in.

“Can you put these in the freezer, honey?” she asked, handing him some frozen desserts.

“Sure,” Jared said, taking them. He did as he was asked, and put them away. “Um, can I talk to you guys for a moment? I kinda need to tell you something.”

“Sounds important,” his dad said, looking up from where he was browsing over the newspaper. “What is it son?”

“Well,” Jared started uneasily. “It kinda has something to do with why Jeff and I didn’t talk for those two years and about Jensen.”

“Oh we know why you boys fell out,” his mother said, smile on her face.

“You do?” Jared asked, shocked.

“Of course we do. You had an argument over a girl that blew way out of proportion.”

“Mama, no.” Jared told her, shaking his head. “That’s not what happened.”

“It wasn’t?” she asked, confusion in her eyes. “But that’s what Jeff told us. He said that you both liked Sandy McCoy, but she chose him over you and that’s why you fought. Seems silly if you ask me because we all know how _she_ turned out, being with that Sophia Bush. Downright disgusting if you ask me.”

“Nobody is asking you, Mom!” Jared exclaimed. “Would you listen to yourself? I love you, but you’re so self righteous and you have no right to be!”

“Jared!” she gasped, hand rising to her chest in what Jared assumed was meant to be dramatic. “Don’t talk to me like that! I will not have you defending that _girl_ in this house. It is immoral and you should know better!”

Jared was aghast. How had he not known his own mother was such a bigot? He could see exactly where this conversation would end, but as of now he didn’t care. He liked Sandy and Sophia. They were still good friends of his and he would rather his mother shout and scream at him than verbally abuse those two harmless women.

“I’m gay, Mama. So I’m sorry, but I obviously don’t know better.” He watched as his own mother turned red with rage, eyes blazing.

“Don’t you dare say something like that to me. Don’t lie just to defend them.”

“Oh my God, can you hear yourself? I’m gay, Mom. I’m not trying to defend my friends, I’m just telling you who I am. Jeff and I fell out because I told him and he didn’t take it so well, not because of a girl!”

“You’re disgusting,” his mother spat and he felt his stomach twist. His own mother was talking to him like he was garbage. “Is that why Jensen is here? He’s your...” She couldn’t even say the word.

“Boyfriend, Mom. He’s my boyfriend. We’re in love!”

He didn’t see the slap coming, but it resounded in the room and the sting made his nerve endings sing.

“Sherri, that is enough!”

Through all of his mother’s shouting and derogatory words, Jared forgot that his father was even there.

“You do not hit my son, I don’t care what he’s just told us, you do not hit him.”

“Jerry, how can you stand there and defend him...defend this?”

“Because he is my son and I love him no matter what. I never knew you were so cruel. After all these years of marriage...”

“Dad...” Jared started, not wanting his parents to fight over him, even after everything his mother has just said to him.

“No Jared, she can’t talk to you like that. This is my house as well and I will not stand for it!”

“And I will not stand to have a dirty fag in my house!” Sherri retorted. She looked back at Jared, disgust clear in her eyes and it made Jared want to cry. “I did not bring you up as a tool of the Devil. I brought you up to be a good boy and this is how you repay me? You and your whore are going to Hell.”

“Get. Out.” Jerry’s voice came out as hard as granite.

“You heard your father,” Sherri snarled. “Get out.”

“I wasn’t talking to him. I was talking to you. I do not want you in this house. Get out!” Jerry stood up, almost as tall as Jared, trembling because he was so angry with his wife. “I don’t know who you are and I want you out of my house!”

“What? Jerry, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I am saying. Take whatever you want with you, but I do not want you back in this house. At least not until you change your attitude and apologise to our son.”

“I only have one son.” With that, Sherri stormed out of the kitchen. Moments later the front door slammed shut.

“Dad?” Jared was shaking, tears steadily welling in his eyes, spilling down over his cheeks. “Dad, I’m so sorry.”

Jerry walked over to Jared and pulled him into a crushing embrace, allowing his son to cry into his shoulder. “You have nothing to apologise for, son. You can’t help who you are.” He pulled back so he could look Jared in the eye. “I love you no matter what, okay? You and Jensen are always welcome here.”

Jared nodded and let Jerry pull him back into an embrace. “What about Mom?”

“Don’t you worry about her, okay? I’ll try and talk some sense into her...but...if things don’t work out, I want you to understand that it’s not your fault, okay?”

Jared nodded against his father’s shoulder, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually believe it.

****

When Jensen returned with Jeff and Megan he could feel the atmosphere was not good as soon as he stepped into the house.

“Hey Dad,” Megan called as she spotted Jerry sitting at the dining room table staring into space. “Where’s Mom?”

“She’s gone, honey. We had a talk with Jared...and she’s gone.”

 _Oh God_.

Jensen didn’t even wait to hear the rest of what was said and he didn’t stop when someone called his name. Instead he found Jared curled up on the bed, Harley lying next to him and Sadie on the floor. She looked up and he could see the sorrow in her brown eyes.

“Jay?”

The muffled sob was all Jensen needed to get him on the bed, spooning Jared from behind. “God, Jared, what happened?”

“She...she hates me. She said I disgusted her and that she only had one son.”

Jensen’s heart shattered right then and there for his lover. How could a mother say something like that to her son? It made him realise how lucky he was that his own parents took it so well.

“Dad made her leave.”

“Good.” He didn’t actually mean to let that slip out and with the way that Jared was looking at him, head now turned to face him, he could tell that he couldn’t believe he had said it.

“What?”

“I said ‘good’. Jared, she shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, no matter what her beliefs. You’re her son and a mother’s love should be unconditional. I’m sorry, Jay, but she hurt you and I won’t put up with that.”

Jared sat up and Jensen thought he was going to get up and leave him, but instead he turned his body and lay back down so he was facing him.

“I love you,” Jared sniffed.

“I know,” Jensen smiled tenderly. “I love you, too.”

“I don’t get how she could think this is wrong. How can it be when I feel like this?”

“It’s not wrong, Jared. There are people who believe it is, but they’re people who are close minded and who see sin in pretty much everything other than their own lives. Deep down these people are scared of what they don’t know and don’t understand, so they take it out on people like you and me because we’re easy targets. It doesn’t mean they’re right.”

“I know...but she’s my mom.” Jared’s face crumpled again and Jensen held him tight, feeling his own eyes tear up. He kept kissing him gently on the top of his head, whispering words of comfort, telling him he loved him over and over again.

“Did you want me to call Kris?” Jensen asked softly as Jared quietened down.

“No,” Jared shook his head. “He’s got enough to deal with on his own. I’ll just talk to him when we get back.”

“Are you sure? I know he’d want to be there for you.” Jensen ran his hands up and down Jared’s back soothingly.

Jared looked at Jensen again and gave him a soft smile. “I just want you, Jensen. You’re all I need right now.”

Jensen’s heart sped up a little in his chest at those words, and even though this was a sucky situation, he was glad that he was the one Jared wanted to comfort him.

Eventually Jared drifted off to sleep, however unrestful it was, and Jensen continued to hold him, making sure he knew he was loved.

****

The next morning, Jared was up long before anyone else, just sitting in the kitchen, nursing a now lukewarm cup of coffee. He hadn’t slept well, his mind replaying what happened with his mother. It tore him up inside knowing that his own mother wanted nothing to do with him, but he supposed it could’ve gone a lot worse. His dad and Megan could have acted in the same way, but they didn’t. For that, he was grateful.

He took another small sip of his coffee, grimacing at the taste. He got up from the kitchen table and went to chuck it down the sink. He decided that he should at least try and get a few more hours sleep. Jensen was up there keeping the bed warm and Jared couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be more than right beside him.

When he crawled back under the covers, Jensen shifted, immediately curling into him.

“You okay?” Jensen asked, his voice gruff with sleep.

Jared smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead. “I will be,” he said. He wasn’t lying. He knew he would be, but it would take a little while to get there. But he had the support of his lover, his friend and most of his family. That’s all that mattered right now.

****

Later that day, he found himself texting Kris, explaining what had happened, assuring his friend that he would be okay. He smiled when a reply came through saying that he was there if he needed him. He would be happy to drive up if he wanted him to. Jared was so grateful for his friend.

“Can I talk to you for a minute, son?”

Jared looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway to his bedroom and he nodded. Jerry came in and shut the door behind him.

“I just wanted you to know that your mother called earlier,” Jerry said softly as he sat down on the edge of Jared’s bed.

“Yeah? Did she...did she say anything about me?” Jared could feel the slow crawl of unease in his stomach settling in.

Jerry shook his head sadly. “She’s coming to pick up some of her things tomorrow. I think...I think our marriage is over.”

Jared’s eyes filled with sudden tears, guilt and sadness flowing through in him waves. “I’m so sorry.”

Jerry pulled Jared into a hug, holding his youngest son tight. “It’s not your fault, Jared. It’s not.”

“I should never-I shouldn’t have c-come here,” Jared sobbed, face pressed into Jerry’s neck.

“Don’t you dare say that. I’ve already told you that this isn’t your fault. I’m pleased that you’ve told us about you. I’m so sorry your mother is so wrong in her beliefs; I just can’t say it enough. Megan and Jeff don’t blame you, either. I’ve spoken to them and they support you. All three of us do.”

Jared pulled back, snuffling and wiping at his eyes. “I think we should leave in the morning. I just don’t want to be here when she comes back.”

Jerry smiled sadly. “I understand. But you’re always welcome here, you and Jensen; any time you want.”

Jared nodded and sniffed. “Okay.”

“Now,” Jerry started, standing up. “I think you’re needed downstairs.”

Jared frowned. “What for?”

“You’ll have to go and find out.” With a pat on to his son’s shoulder he opened the door and left the room.

Jared stayed there for a while longer, just letting things settle down in his head. He couldn’t believe what his coming out had caused. If he had known in advance what would happen he probably would have still done it at some point because he didn’t want to end up living a lie. He couldn’t really believe that he shouldn’t blame himself, but he believed his dad when he said he didn’t blame him.

Eventually Jared got up and went down stairs, his movements tired and sluggish. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Megan was there, looking just as tired as he felt. He didn’t say anything, just reached out and pulled her to him. She clung to him like he was her lifeline and he did the same in return. He had never been so grateful for siblings.

“You gonna be okay?” he asked her quietly.

She chuckled half heartedly, pulling away. “I think I should be asking _you_ that. Just so you know, I’m not going to talk to her.”

“Meggie, don’t...”

“No Jared,” she stopped him. “She doesn’t get to treat you like that and be able to get away with it. Jeff said the same.”

“You’ll resent me for it,” Jared told her, his mouth pulling down at the corners.

“Oh, shut up,” she told him, punching him in the chest none too softly. “Don’t be an idiot. You’re our brother, Jared, and we’d go through a lot worse for you.”

Jared felt his eyes tearing again, but hastily pushed them back. Instead, he changed the topic of conversation. “So, I was told I was supposed to come down for something?”

“Oh yeah!” Megan exclaimed, suddenly acting like the giddy teenager she was. “You have to go down to the lake...there’s a surprise there for you.” She waggled her eyebrows and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“A surprise?”

“Yep, so you better get down there otherwise there will be someone none too happy with you.”

“Jensen? He’s at the lake?”

“Just go,” she sighed, rolling her eyes fondly. She started pushing him towards the door and he took the hint.

“Okay, okay! I’m going,” he laughed. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and strode out the door. He made the ten minute walk as quickly as he could and stopped short when he saw Jensen.

His boyfriend was sitting in the middle of a blanket on the lake’s edge, large picnic basket situated on the edge. But what really made him catch his breath was that Jensen was in a pair of cargo shorts, white wife beater, and his flip flops kicked off to the side of him. He was just lounging there, soaking up the sun and he looked absolutely beautiful. Jared knew that his freckles would be standing out, and he suddenly couldn’t wait to map them with his tongue.

Jensen seemed to sense the weight of his stare because his head turned and he was looking directly at him. His smile lit up his entire face and Jared felt a blush creeping into his cheeks at the obvious appraisal he was getting.

“Hey,” Jensen said when Jared was near enough to hear.

“Hey yourself,” Jared replied, plopping down onto the blanket opposite Jensen. “What’s all this?”

“A picnic,” Jensen told him as if it were obvious.

Jared rolled his eyes, grinning. “I know that, you doofus. I meant what’s the occasion?”

“You are,” Jensen said simply. “Megan and I were talking and we decided that you deserved something a little special. This all we could come up within half an hour.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t seen what we packed.”

Jared grinned so wide his cheeks were aching when Jensen presented Twinkies.

“This really is perfect!” he exclaimed, taking a bite of one of the Twinkies. He moaned as the taste burst across his tongue. It had been years since he had had one.

“There is another reason why I got you to come out and meet me here.”

“Oh yeah?”Jared helped himself to more food, only half paying attention to Jensen.

“Yeah. Um, you know, I was going to ask you anyway and then after everything that happened yesterday I wasn’t sure if I should and then I talked to...”

“Jen.”

“ ...Megan and Jeff and they said I, and I quote ‘totally should’. But I understand if...”

“Jensen.”

“...you think it’s too soon or if you’re not in that place right now, but I just wanted to ask anyway-”

“Jensen!”

Jensen stopped his rambling abruptly to see that Jared had moved so that he was kneeling in front of him.

“Just ask me,” Jared said softly, reaching out to cup the side of Jensen’s face with his hand.

“Do you want to move in with me?”

Jared’s mouth worked soundlessly as he stared at Jensen. Was he seriously asking...? This was huge!

“You might want to answer me,” Jensen chuckled nervously. “I’m kinda shitting myself right now.”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, sound finally coming from between his lips. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Jensen questioned as if he didn’t believe what Jared was telling him.

“Yes!” Jared exclaimed, launching himself at Jensen, pushing him back so they both tumbled onto the blanket. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

They laughed through the exhilaration of the moment, gradually becoming more serious at the realisation of what this meant for them. Jared lay on top of Jensen, smile slowly fading to a look that was more serious and full of love. His right hand came up and his fingers carded through Jensen’s hair, pushing the short strands away from his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Jensen smiled up at him, his eyes suspiciously wet. “I love you, too.”

Jared leaned in slowly, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Jensen’s breath fan against his lips. Their lips touch delicately at first, then became deeper as Jensen arched up into it.

“God,” Jared panted as he pulled his mouth away. “I don’t know what the Hell I did to deserve you...”

Jensen just smiled at him and pulled his head down for another kiss, shifting so that Jared could settle between his legs.

Jared groaned into Jensen’s mouth as their crotches came into contact, both their cocks hardening at the slight friction. Jared couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the downward motion of his hips as he thrust against Jensen. Jensen pushed back almost immediately, giving Jared a clear signal that this was okay.

Jared’s hips started a slow rhythm that matched the deep, heated kisses they were trading back and forth. Jensen’s hand moved round to cup the back of his head, pulling on the long strands of hair, sending sparks of arousal down his spine.

Their tongues duelled, fighting for dominance as the pace of their hips started to pick up. One of Jensen’s hands left the back of Jared’s head and slid down his back until he was palming his ass, fingers digging to the material of his jeans.

“Ugh,” Jensen grunted as their lips broke apart. He buried his face into Jared’s shoulder, panting hard and heavy. He kissed and licked at Jared’s tender skin making Jared writhe and groan above him. He bit down, scraping his teeth against Jared’s neck and the younger man stiffened above him a moment, then two, before his hips started to piston frantically.

“Jen...” Jared panted. “I’m gonna...oh God, I’m gonna...”

“Do it,” Jensen commanded. “C’mon Jared. Imagine you’re in me, making me yours, owning me. Do it. Fuck me so good, Jared, you...you...ah....”

Jared felt the tightening in his stomach, the ache in his balls, and with Jensen’s words he was done for. He came hard, spurting into his boxers, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Jensen wasn’t far behind him. His back arched and he thrust up one more time and joined Jared there on the precipice and they jumped off together. His fingers dug into Jared’s ass as he came hot and messy.

They stayed like that, pressed up against each other, as their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to normal.

“I hope no one saw us,” was the first thing out of Jared’s mouth and Jensen laughed.

“They probably enjoyed the show if they did.”

“Good job Adam’s still at home, then,” Jared grinned.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jensen chuckled. “C’mon, you fancy going for a swim?”

“Oh, I don’t know...will there be any perks if I do?”

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered huskily. “You’re boxers won’t be stuck to your dick.”

Jared laughed. “I guess that’s true.” He pushed himself off Jensen and stood up, then reached a hand out to help Jensen up.

“Last win one in gets to tell Adam there will be no house warming party for us.”

“You’re on!” They ran to the water’s edge, pulling off clothes and laughing as they went.

****


	7. Seven

True to his decision, Jared and Jensen left his family home the following morning. He hugged his dad tight, hating that he had caused the dark circles under the older Padalecki’s eyes.

“You take care, okay son? I’ll call you in a few days.”

“Okay, Dad,” Jared replied, still clinging onto his father. He gave the same attention to Jeff and Megan, Jeff holding on a little more than he was used to.

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Jeff said quietly. “I’m sorry I did the same thing to you.”

“I’ve already forgiven you for that.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry. I don’t want you to think of me as being like her...what she said to you...”

“I know, Jeff. I know. You’re not like her. You apologised. You came looking for me. That goes a long way to showing me that you didn’t really mean what you said.”

Jeff nodded and pulled away from his brother. “You look after him, you hear me?” he said to Jensen.

“Nothing I’d rather do more,” Jensen smiled, nodding.

****

When they arrived home, Jared went back to his place, intending to do a few things, but after an hour of being by himself he found himself at Jensen’s, knocking on the door.

“I wondered how long it would take you to come over,” Jensen said as he held the door open for his lover.

Jared didn’t say anything, just sunk into Jensen’s arms as soon as the door was closed. He sighed in contentment when Jensen closed his arms around him and let himself just feel. After the past few days he wanted nothing more than to relax with Jensen and just be himself. With every hurtful word his mother threw at him it had made him feel almost guilty about who he was. But here in Jensen’s arms he once again felt comfortable in his own skin.

“I think,” Jensen started, running his hands slowly up and down Jared’s back, “that you should start to move your stuff in here as soon as possible. Like maybe tomorrow?”

“Or tonight?” Jared mumbled, only half joking.

“Tonight is good.”

Jared pulled back at that to look at Jensen, a little awed that Jensen wanted him moved in that quickly. “Really?”

Jensen shrugged. “I know you’ll have to sort some things out with Kris, but I want you here. I want to wake up with you, eat with you, have stupid arguments with you...I just want you here.”

Jared dug into his pocket and grabbed his phone. “I’m texting Kris right now to meet me at the apartment.”

Jensen laughed and went to grab his jacket. No doubt Jared wanted him to go with him, but not for moral support, so he could load him out with his stuff.

They made it over to Jared’s apartment in good time. The traffic wasn’t too heavy, and the weather looked pretty miserable outside, so it seemed to be keeping people in. By the time they were in the apartment, it was pouring with rain.

“Did Kris say how long he would be?” Jensen asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“No, just that he was on his way. I think Adam has him out shopping or something.”

Jensen snorted. “Poor guy. I’ll pray for his sanity.”

“Who’s praying for whose sanity?”

Jensen and Jared both looked up to see Adam walking in, hand clamped around Kris’.

“No one,” Jensen smiled sweetly as Adam glared at him.

“Sure,” Adam rolled his eyes and walked over to Jensen, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Hiya, gorgeous.”

“Hey,” Jensen replied grinning.

“Hey, guys,” Jared said, pulling Kris into a quick hug.

“Hi.”

Jared froze. He could hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears and his breathing. He pulled away slowly, eyes wide as he looked at Kris, gaze searching his face. “Did you just...?”

Kris nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“How...? When....? Why...?”

Adam came over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, smiling serenely down at him.

“Adam,” Kris said, still smiling, and that one word said it all.

*****

That night was supposed to be a good night. Kris was talking again and was happier than Jared ever remembered seeing him. And yet he couldn’t help the niggling jealousy at the back of his mind over the fact that it was Adam that had helped Kris overcome one of his biggest obstacles, and not Jared. He knew he was being ridiculous, but Jared had been with Kris since the beginning and it only seemed fitting that he would be the one.

God, he was so selfish. Here he was with his boyfriend and his friends and he was moping. He just hoped that they didn’t notice. No such luck.

“You okay, babe?” Jensen asked, pressing up against his side at the bar. “You look kinda sad.”

Jared tried to smile as genuinely as possible. “I’m okay. Just kinda tired. Been a long weekend.”

Jensen smiled softly at him and pressed a small kiss to the side of his mouth. “I know, baby. I know. I love you, though.”

This time, Jared’s smile was genuine. “I love you, too.” He pulled Jensen into his body properly by his hips and held him in a tight embrace. “Never going to let you go.”

Jensen chuckled in his ear. “I should hope not.”

The moment was interrupted by Adam, who pulled Jensen away, his face flushed and his heavily made-up eyes dancing. “You should be dancing!” he exclaimed. “Come dance!”

“You go ahead,” Jared smiled as Jensen gave him a look that said ‘help me’. “I’ll get the drinks.”

“Traitor,” Jensen mouthed as he was pulled away to the dance floor.

When Jared spotted Jensen on the dance floor, not much later, he just stood and watched his boyfriend’s sinuous movements, seemingly enraptured by the music. It was then he noticed who was pressed up against him, holding him in a way only he should be able to. His brain seemed to ignore the fact that Kris was there, too, three bodies dancing together, but all he could focus on was the fact that Adam was touching Jensen; touching what was his.

Deep down, he knew this feeling inside him was stupid, but after everything he had been feeling today, it felt perfectly rational. His hand gripped his beer bottle so tight that his knuckles had turned white and if he was aware of it, he would’ve wondered how the glass hadn’t shattered in his hand.

****

He hoped that this feeling would pass, but it didn’t. It festered for days, making him irritable and snappy. They were all helping move his stuff into Jensen’s house and it was finally done, so tonight would be his first official night living with Jensen.

So why did he still feel like this?

They were in the bathroom, pressed up against each other at the sink and Jensen picked up the toothpaste and squeezed some on to his tooth brush.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jared asked, his eyes narrowed as they watched Jensen’s actions.

“Er, cleaning my teeth?” Jared could hear the uncertainty in Jensen’s voice, but ignored it in favour of letting his irrational emotions boil over.

“You squeezed from the middle! You’re supposed to squeeze from the bottom, otherwise it messes up the whole tube!”

“Ooookay. I’m sorry. I’ll try to remember that for next time.”

“That’s not good enough!” Jared exploded. He picked up the toothpaste and threw it across the bathroom. “If you can’t use the toothpaste properly then maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe this whole thing is just a stupid waste of time. Maybe you should just move Adam in here and be done with it.”

Jared pushed past Jensen and stormed out of the bathroom. He grabbed a throw from the bed and muttered an ‘I’ll be on the couch’ and went downstairs. He didn’t see the bewildered way Jensen was staring at him or the hurt in his eyes.

He sat down on the couch and stayed like that, head resting in his hands. Jared didn’t know how long he had stayed like that but he suddenly felt a hand on the top of his back, rubbing soothing circles. He didn’t have the energy to move away so he just stayed there and let Jensen touch him.

“Jared?” Jensen said quietly and Jared heard the tremor in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said immediately, pulling his head out of his hands. He looked up at Jensen and reached for him. Jensen came willingly and sat beside him, obviously waiting for him to speak. They sat there for long moments before Jared actually found the courage to continue. “I sometimes look at him and wonder why you chose me. He’s so beautiful and graceful...everything I’m not. I really like him, but sometimes I can’t stop comparing the two of us.”

“Jared...” Jensen whispered his name, seeking out his hand with his own, which he then held onto tightly. “There is no one I would rather be with other than you. I love you. You are everything I have ever wanted and more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“But I’m so ....me,” he gesture down at himself.

“I know, baby. That’s exactly why I love you.”

Jared turned into Jensen and pressed his face against the older man’s neck. He held on, drawing comfort from his lover. “Kris is speaking.”

Jensen didn’t answer him, just held him a little tighter.

“I always thought that I would be the one to help him come back to himself. I was there when it happened and I have been there ever since. I thought...I just thought that I would be the reason my best friend spoke again. But it was Adam and I feel so...I don’t know.”

“You feel disappointed. Maybe even a little hurt. I understand that, baby, but Kris and Adam are in love and I don’t know, I think it’s kinda romantic that Adam helped Kris talk again.”

“It’s ridiculously romantic,” Jared muttered, his mouth pressed into Jensen’s shoulder.

“Are these...are these feelings you’re having because you feel something deeper than friendship for Kris?”

Jared pulled back and looked at Jensen. His eyes were wide and vulnerable and Jared could kick himself for the way he had been behaving. “No,” he said firmly. “He is my best friend and that is all. I love _you_.”

Jensen smiled a little, his eyes lighting up a little. “And that’s exactly how it is with me. Adam is my best friend and you, you dork, are my everything.” And finally, finally, looking at Jensen now, Jared could see it. He felt as if a weight had suddenly shifted from his shoulders and he felt like he wanted to cry.

“I love you,” Jared murmered, pulling Jensen to him and pressing their lips together.

“C’mon,” Jensen said as he pulled away, “let’s go to bed.”

“I’ll be up in a minute. I just want to get a glass of water.”

Jensen nodded and stood, heading straight upstairs. Jared went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water and took a careful sip. He spied his phone on the counter and plucked it up without a second thought. He opened a new messaged and typed in a short sentence.

** Treat him right. **

A response came through almost instantly and it simply read:  ** Thank you. **

Jared smiled to himself and put the glass on the counter. He turned around and jumped out of his skin when he saw Jensen was standing in the doorway.

“Jesus, Jensen,” he gasped, hold his hand to his chest. “I thought you were going up.”

“Well,” Jensen said, sauntering in, “a thought just came to me. We just had a sort-of-argument, and we need to have make-up sex.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared smirked as Jensen came to stand in front of him. 

“And then I thought, we’ve never actually had sex in the kitchen yet, so...” his voice trailed off as his lips found their way to Jared’s neck, placing soft, sucking kisses to his skin.

“You’re...oh....you’re right. We should totally do that.

****

Jensen trailed his lips from Jared’s neck, along his jaw line, to his already parted lips. His hands came up and slid into Jared’s shower damp hair, pulling on the silky stands as Jared took control. The younger man suddenly had him pressed into the kitchen counter, his hips grinding into his own.  
  
Jared moved to pull his shirt up over his head, but Jensen stopped him, shaking his head.  “Leave it on,” he rasped. His hands slid down over Jared’s shoulders and down his back to claw at the material, fisting it tightly. “All of it.”    
  
“Jen,” Jared hissed as Jensen brought his hands back around and pulled his own sleep-clothes off as quickly as he could. He felt vulnerable for all of two seconds before Jared was in his space again and lifting him up onto the counter, spreading his legs so he could stand between them. Jensen quickly pulled down Jared’s sweats just enough so that he could pull Jared’s cock from its cotton prison.  
  
Jared gasped as Jensen fisted it, his head falling onto Jensen’s shoulder. He bit down lightly as Jensen’s hand began to move at a torturous pace, his thumb teasing the bundle of nerves under the head.  
  
“Jen, please,” Jared pleaded, short sharp breaths accompanying the words.   
  
Jensen pulled his hand away and when Jared pulled back to look at him, his eyes blown wide, he leaned back on his elbows, biting his lower lip in a way he knew made Jared crazy.  
  
Jensen’s back arched lewdly as Jared ran a hand down his chest, pausing for a second to pinch and pull at his nipple before continuing down over his stomach and down to his groin. He avoided the place Jensen wanted him to touch, making him groan with need, but he soon whimpered when Jared’s large, warm hand cupped his balls, almost as if he were weighing them before he his hand moved lower until it was right there, his index finger pressing against the dry heat.  
  
“C’mon,” Jensen groaned, trying to fuck down on his finger, wanting to feel the breach.  
  
“Wait right here,” Jared told him. Jensen did as he was told and didn’t move as Jared ran out of the room, only to reappear with a tube of lube and a condom. As soon as he was close enough, Jensen took the small foil packet and threw it on the floor.  
  
“Just want you, Jay.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jared asked, his voice suddenly lower than it had been before, husky with want.  
  
“Yes,” Jensen said earnestly. “I’m sure. We’re both clean…and fuck, Jared, I just want to feel you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah ok.”    
  
Soon, Jared was slicked up and pushing into Jensen. Jensen’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his arms gave out, sending him flat against the cool marble counter top.  
  
“So tight, Jen. God…” Jared panted.  
  
Jensen squeezed his eyes shut against the pressure, the feeling sending sparks through his being.     
  
“Open your eyes, baby.”  
  
Jensen did as he was told, blinking them open and looking up. He saw the heat in Jared eyes, but also the look of pure affection. He reached up and cupped the back of Jared’s head, pulling him down to his lips just as Jared slid all the way in. He rested there, waiting until Jensen was ready, but the older man had never been so ready in his life. Almost immediately, he started shifting his hips, trying to coax Jared into moving his own.  
  
Jared got the message and pulled out until only the tip of his cock was left in, and then slammed back in.  
  
Jensen’s back arched and he cried out, but the sound got swallowed by Jared’s insistent mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Jared fucked into him fast and hard. Jensen’s hands found their way back down Jared’s back, and again, he was fisting the material of Jared’s shirt. He brought his splayed legs up to wrap around Jared’s slim waist, trying to get him to move faster. He could feel the pull of his orgasm already, but he didn’t want to go over the precipice first.  
  
He grinned to himself when Jared gasped as he clenched his muscles around him, causing his hips to stutter and lose rhythm slightly.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared groaned, his hips starting to slam in harder and harder as they headed towards completion. “Fuck, Jen, gonna come.”  
  
“Do it, Jared.” Jensen grunted, fisting his own cock. He practically howled as Jared hit his prostate and kept hitting it. “Oh God, oh, oh, Jared!”  
  
Jensen was suddenly thrown into his orgasm, his vision whiting out as he bucked and ground against Jared. His own hand faltered on himself but he felt Jared’s there suddenly, drawing his orgasm out, pulling everything he had from him.  
  
He lay there, floating in a bliss-filled haze as Jared tensed and came, his cock jerking within him, filling him up, pulsing deeply. He heard Jared grunting and shouting his name before he finally stilled and collapsed on top of him, panting deeply.  
  
They lay there like that for a long while, still connected in the most intimate way possible while they recovered.  
  
It was Jared who spoke first. “God, that was hot.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Jensen laughed, eyes opening to look up at Jared. “Love you.”  
  
Jared smiled softly, and knew without a doubt that it was true. “Love you, too.” He kissed Jensen gently before he pulled out of him and dragged him to the bedroom where they spent their first night together in their own home.


	8. Epilogue

2 Years later.

“Hello! Newlyweds! We’re here!”

Jared and Jensen untangled themselves from where they had been necking like teenagers, heavy petting through clothes. They straightened themselves up quickly, giggling and trading small kisses as they went.

“Do we have to go down?” Jared asked, panting as one of the quick kisses turned into something much longer and far dirtier than intended.

“Yes,” Jensen nodded solemnly. “If we don’t go down, they’ll start looking for us and I’m pretty sure Adam wouldn’t mind catching us.”

Jared laughed, blushing slightly as he remembered that one time they had walked in on Kris and Adam. Fond memories. “All right, but go put on a shirt because nobody needs to see that other than me.”

Jensen laughed and gave Jared another quick kiss before hurriedly putting on a shirt and then followed his husband downstairs to greet their friends. The sight that greeted them in the lounge made them stop in their tracks, almost crashing into one another.

“You...what....you...huh?”

“Nice, Jared,” Adam laughed. “Way to be articulate. I’m glad to see the English degree has paid off.”

“Oh, hush,” Kris laughed, shifting slightly so he could get a little closer to Adam and the bundle that he was holding.

“You have a baby. You have a baby? Why do you have a baby?”

Kris looked over at his best friend and smiled. “We got the call while you were on your honeymoon. We were accepted, pretty much right away, by a young mother who was already almost nine months gone and two weeks later, here we are.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Jared, baby, what don’t you get?” Jensen looked at his husband, grinning.

“Just how they got a baby so quick.”

“The mother signed away her rights to us. She...she practically begged us to take her because she knew she wouldn’t make it past the birth.”

Jensen sobered and looked over that them, inching forwards.

“She had breast cancer and because she was pregnant refused any treatment. She barely had enough strength to give birth and she passed an hour or two later. Bravest Goddamn girl I’ve ever met and this one is going to know all about her.”

“Oh God,” Jared whispered, his eyes suspiciously wet. “What about her family? The baby’s father?”

Kris shook his head sadly. “She had no family and the father...well, we don’t know who he is. Just that he wanted nothing to do with her when she found out she was pregnant.”

“Can I...?” Jensen moved closer and looked down at the tiny bundle wrapped up in Adam’s arms.

“Sure,” Adam smiled. He moved over so Jensen could sit down next to him and carefully gave him his daughter.

“She’s beautiful,” Jensen whispered, in awe of the little person that was in his arms. “What have you named her?”

“Alexandra Rae Lambert-Allen. Rae after her mother.”

“That’s beautiful. I can’t believe you have a baby.” Jensen looked up and beckoned Jared over. “Look at her. God Jared, can we...?”

“Yeah,” Jared answered, knowing the question Jensen was asking. “Yes. I want to have a family, Jen.”

At that point, Rae yawned and opened her eyes, blinking blue orbs owlishly up at them. “Hey, baby Rae,” Jensen cooed. “I’m your Uncle Jensen and that’s your Uncle Jared. We’re your daddies’ best friends and we’re never going to let anything happen to you.”

Rae just yawned again, her little hands curling into tiny fists as she fell back asleep.

Kris started humming a lullaby to her, Adam joining in softly. It never ceased to amaze Jared that Adam was the one to bring Kris back to himself and enabled him to hear that voice again. He didn’t think he would ever get sick of it.

Jared stood by Jensen and smiled softly at the man he loved and wanted to start a family with. After everything they had been through as a group of friends, as couples and individually, they had made it through and they were stronger for it. He never thought he would be as happy as he was in this moment, and it only proved to him that love really did know no boundaries.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: For all the Kradam fans, and those readers who want it, I am working on a companion piece which details Kris and Adam's story, so hopefully that'll be up in a couple of weeks. :D Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
